Own Me
by PeachBerry
Summary: Sora is a slave bought by a wealthy noble. But when Sora meets another silver haired slave long since lost his spirit, will Sora be able to bring the life back into his newfound friend's eyes? YAOI RikuxSora
1. Sold

PeachBerry- Ok....my very first fic. Well, not my first fic, but my first FANfic. Hope it goes well. This is a completely AU story, and many of the characters may seem very OOC. And if anyone has a problem with that, let me tell you this, IT'S MY STORY! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT! Ok....that's out of my system.  
  
Wingy- O.O PB has a temper!  
  
PeachBerry- Everybody....meet Wingy, my muse, Wingy....meet Everybody.  
  
Wingy: Hiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Can Wingy do the thingy?  
  
PeachBerry: Why not?  
  
Wingy: YEAH!!!! Disclaimer: PB does not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of its characters. Though Wingy wouldn't mind owning Riku for a bit!  
  
PeachBerry: OOOOK!!! On with the story!  
  
Own Me  
  
By: PeachBerry  
  
Chapter One- Sold  
  
"Do I have twenty munny? Twenty anyone? Ahhh yes, twenty-five? Twenty-five munny?" Sora heard the man announcing to the crowd of onlookers the price for what was up for bid. Sora would have simply blocked out the harsh voice, if it wasn't his friend being bought.  
  
"Thirty? Do I have Thirty munny? Yes! Thank you kind sir. And how about thirty-five? thirty-five munny? Look people, strong teeth! She can cook and clean and she even reads a bit." Sora watched as his innocent friend was being sold off to the highest bidder. Kairi was his only friend in the slave holder's house. She was so carefree and goofy that she always managed to bring smiles to those around her. But now, she was standing atop a vas stage, eyes holding back tears.  
  
"Forty-five? Do I have forty-five? No? Forty going once. Forty going twice," Sora turned away. He couldn't stand seeing what was happening. The boy glanced across the crowd to see the buyer. A tall man with blonde hair, a blue bandana tying the blonde locks back. How he hated that man. How could anyone _buy_ another living person? "Sold to bidder number 34 for forty munny. Thank you folks! Hope to see you next week's bid!" With that, the man stepped down from the stage, leading Kairi firmly by the arm. She gave no protest, but Sora could clearly see the pained, lost look in her eyes.  
  
The man led her to a back room, followed shortly by Kairi's buyer. Sora already knew what was to happen next. The exchange of munny and then some papers are signed, and Kairi would officially be owned by that man. Is that all it takes for someone to be bought?  
  
"Hey you! Boy! What are you doing around here?!" Sora leaped in surprise and tried to slip past the guard approaching him, but the man was too quick and grabbed him by the collar. "You know slaves aren't suppose to be here when not being sold. I'm taking you back to the cells and you're going to be punish for disobeying the rules." Sora struggled in the guard's grip, but the man grabbed hold of the boys two arms, jerking them behind his back.  
  
"Ahhh! Let go you ugly lug!" Sora twisted back and forth, but only managed to make the guards grip tighter.  
  
"Well well. We got a dirty little mouth here now don't we? I'll make sure you'll get punished extra for such language." At the word 'punishment' Sora ceased struggling and went completely limp in the guards arms. The boy hung his head low, his brown locks blocking his face from view.  
  
"That's more like it. Now let's head back to—OWW!!!" As soon as the guard loosened his grip, Sora turned and kicked hard and low. The man doubled over, cupping his manhood while Sora raced off to the auction arena's gates. Sora brushed past people trying to leave the auction as well, causing some to curse aloud. But Sora really didn't care. He only wanted to reach the road before it was too late.  
  
Sora dashed out of the gates, two other guards noticing him and began to chase him. 'I have to reach the road.........I have to see her one last time.' Sora ran as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"Stop! Someone stop him!" Sora ignored the calls, and raced on. He passed a few curious onlookers, but did nothing to slow down. 'Almost there.'  
  
He turned a corner and he stood before a long road, his eyes followed up the road to where a horse and its rider went slowly down the beaten path. And walking beside the horse, was a small person, a cloak covering its frail body, a hood hiding its face.  
  
"KAIRI!" cried Sora. The cloaked person stopped short and turned, revealing her face. Kairi's eyes were brimmed with tears, but she smiled when she saw her friend.  
  
"SORA!"  
  
"KAIRI! I JUST WANTED TO SAY—"at that moment, Sora was tackled to the ground by a guard and was instantly pinned down.  
  
"SORA!" Kairi wanted to run to Sora, but the leash around her neck tugged her head back. The man atop the horse yanked the rope gently and Kairi was pulled away from her friend.  
  
"KAIRI!" yelled Sora, desperately trying to free himself. Kairi looked up at the holder of the leash and he nudged his head forward, as if telling her to get moving.  
  
"Sora," Kairi shook her head softly, "Until we met again, goodbye." The cloaked girl turned and resumed walking down the dirt road. Toward the ocean.  
  
"Kairi........." _WHACK!_ Sora's body went limp when the guard struck him across the head.  
  
"That will teach you to run off." The guard who tackled him lifted the unconscious boy over his shoulder and proceeded back to the slave quarters. "I'll make sure your punished severely." He said with a foul grin.  
  
TBC   
  
PeachBerry- I apologize for the shortness, later chapters shall be longer....I hope....  
  
Wingy- PB is such a lazy butt!!!  
  
PeachBerry:-You're the one giving me "inspiration" Where were you when I had writer's block?  
  
Wingy- Gossiping with pigeons...  
  
PeachBerry- O.O  
  
Wingy- What happened to all the yoai!  
  
PeachBerry:-It will come in later chapters. In fact, a silver haired youth shall be coming in later chapters. ------(huge spoiler)  
  
Wingy- PB is very appreciative to any and all reviewers! Even flamers, except that PB would probably just toss them out the window, so peeps shouldn't even bother flaming in the first place.


	2. Bought

PeachBerry: YEA! I managed to update in counts on fingersabout five days! Wow...that's a record for me. I must really like this story. (for some reason I can't use those little star thingys that show emotion, so I'll just use )  
  
Wingy: Others seem to like it too! Lookie at all the reviews!   
  
PeachBerry: There's only six....  
  
Wingy: Yeah! So far we have a total of six reviews!!! does the review dace  
  
PeachBerry: O.O Please stop, you're hurting my eyes.  
  
Wingy: Only if Wingy gets to do the thingy again!  
  
PeachBerry: FINE! Just stop dancing! getting a headache  
  
Wingy: WEEEEE!!!!! Disclaimer: PB does not own Kingdom Hearts gosh darnit! That's why she's writing as a FANfic. Cause PB is a fan. Not owner. Duh.  
  
PeachBerry: smacks headOk, now that it's over, on with the story!!  
  
Own Me  
  
By: PeachBerry  
  
Chapter Two- Bought  
  
Sora slightly stirred on the cold floor of his small dark cell. He opened his eyes. His vision was blurred at first, but then small rays of light began to unfold themselves in front of him. In the center of the light a small person, no, a doll layed discarded. Sora reached out to touch it, but every nerve and sense in his body hit the warning signs. Pain shocked through his arm and he slowly retracted the limb. Every movement sent a rush of hurt through his body. Sora's vision cleared a bit and he layed deathly still on the hard floor. Even though the pain devoured every inch of his body, the pain was not what he was thinking about.  
  
"Kairi..." Hot tears rolled down Sora's face dripping onto the cell's floor, mixing with a sticky red substance.  
  
"You realize your bleeding Sora."   
  
The boy didn't turn to acknowlegde the voice because he already knew who it was. A tall figured leaned against a wall behind Sora, twindling his thumbs. A small grin planted on his face.  
  
"Got beaten pretty bad huh? You really shouldn't sneak off like that. That's how slaves die. They try to escape their destiny." said the figure in a matter-of-fact tone.He stood up straight, and began walking around to face Sora.  
  
"And what exactly is our destiny?" asked Sora weakly.  
  
"To work our asses off for some big shot noble, then die horrible deaths. Either starvation, being beaten to oblivion, or eventually old age. You obviously want to be beaten to oblivion, Sora." the figure kneeled down next to the injured boy and flipped him gently onto his back. Sora gritted his teeth, but seemed to ignore the pressing pain.  
  
"Is that so." It wasn't a question, but merely a statement. 'Perhaps he's right,' thought Sora, ' Our destiny is to die...' The figure slowly lifted Sora's shirt up to examine his wounds. Dried blood made the shirt stick to the many cuts and Sora winced at the movment. He relaxed though when the figure's hands began rubbing a thick soothing liquid ontop of the cuts and bruises.   
  
"Takumi..."  
  
"Don't talk Sora, just rest while I fix you up. I don't know why I bother though. You'll just get yourself beaten up again." (A/N- I bet you all thought Takumi was someone else, eh? Hehehe....)  
  
"Takumi, how do you want to die?" the taller boy sat Sora up and wrapped a couple of bandages around the boy's skinny torso, ignoring what he said. "What kind of destiny do you want?"  
  
"I thought I told you to shut it. Your mouth gets you in so much trouble it'd be easier just to sew it closed." Sora remained silent while Takumi went back to nursing the cuts on the injured boy's arms. Sora's thoughts wandered back to before. 'Kairi...' Would he ever see her again? If he did, would she be alive or dead? Even if Sora did happen to find Kairi, she wouldn't be the same. Many slaves change after being sold, Sora has seen it with his own eyes. Actually, it's the eyes that tell you when a slave has changed. It's never for the best. Sora remembered when a noble came back to return a slave he had bought. The slave's eyes were...empty. The lost look in his eyes pained Sora unbearly. The boy's name was Tidus, Kairi's old cell mate. According to her, it was as if he completely forgot who he was. Either that, or he didn't seem to care. His spirit was diminished.   
  
Sora began hateing the nobles ever since Tidus returned. They treated slaves like dirt too low even for their dogs to walk on. Yet they are the highest buyer of slaves than anyone else. They purposely buy slaves just to show they have money to waste on low lifes. It's the most disgusting, vile, degrating thing Sora could imagine. But there's nothing he can do about it. And that's what really makes him angry.  
  
"I want to die an old man." said the elder boy. Sora glanced at Takumi, but he kept his head down, red hair sheilding his face. "But not with regrets. I don't want to live regreting who I am and what I do. That's why I accept my destiny, and kept my head down. I don't challenge anyone I know I can't beat. Cause if I do, I'm dead." A single tear slid down his face, but he roughly wipped it away. "I want to live."  
  
"You call this living Takumi?!" Sora was angry now, rage seeping through every pore. How could Takumi think that way? "Accept your destiny? People can change their destiny Takumi!"  
  
"That's my sister talking. Kairi's getting in your head. Well you know what Sora? Kairi couldn't change her fate, her destiny. She got sold. And you, nor I will ever see her again!" Takumi lifted his head, eyes showing danger. Sora slowly got up, ignoring the pain, and stood firmly in front of Takumi.  
  
"Kairi said-"  
  
"I don't give a fuck what she said! She's gone and she's not coming back! Don't you see Sora? We're NEVER going to see her! She'll just be a memory, a shadow, slowly fading away till there's nothing left! Why can't you see that Sora?"  
  
"HOW can you see that? She's your sister and yet you give up so easily! Don't you want to see her again?!" slapSora collasped to the ground, hand held to where Takumi brutally hit him.  
  
"Of course I want to see her," Tears were streaming down Takumi's face, his cheeks slightly flushed. "How dare you ask such a thing. I cared for her more than you ever did. I love my sister. Of course I want to see her again..." Takumi backed into a wall, and slid down till he hit the floor. "How dare you...ask...that..." Sora looked up to see Takumi's face red from crying. Head leaning against the wall, eyes looking anywhere but at the younger boy. In his hands was the doll Sora saw on the floor earlier. It was an old toy of Kairi's, or used to be. Now it was the only thing left behind for them to remember her. Sora felt his cheek. It hurt, but at least it was causing his other injuries to ease a bit. He stood and limped over to sit next to Takumi, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.   
  
"I'm sorry, Takumi. I didn't mean it that way." Takumi did his best to hold in a sob, but it only seemed to make him cry harder. Finally, the older boy gave in to his urges, and collasped into Sora's chest, sobbing uncontrolably. They sat like that for what seemed like hours, holding each other, crying together. Sora whispered comforts into the older boy's ear, trying desperately to soothe his emotional wounds. Takumi's tears soaked Sora's bloody shirt, causing his cuts to sting, but Sora didn't care. Takumi may not consider Sora a friend, but Sora thought of him as one of his friends. If not, the only one left. Sora looked up to Takumi. He was Sora's cellmate, and it was him who taught Sora the ropes when he first came here. He also introduced Kairi to him. Sora thought of Takumi as his and Kairi's protectors. But when Sora saw their 'protector' just stand and watch them take Kairi away, he wasn't so sure anymore. And now, with Takumi sobbing in Sora's arms, he knew that there were no saviors here. Takumi acted tough, but like all masks, it was just fake. Takumi, Sora realized, was weaker than himself. When Takumi calmed down, Sora release his hold on the older boy's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.   
  
"Takumi, I feel your loss. Kairi, was the only person who seemed to make me, and many others happy in a place that gave nothing. Your sister is amazing. And even if she's only a memory, lets make it last. We won't let it fade. We'll kept it alive, as will others who have been touched by her gentleness." Takumi gazed at Sora with a respect that surprised Sora. He lowered his head, and Sora saw just the faintest smile.  
  
"Do you know the last words Kairi said to me, Sora?" The younger boy shook his head. "She said, ' Until we meet again, goodbye.' Until we meet again...she said it like we really were going to see each other again. And at that moment, I believed her. But with everything that's happened, it's just so hard to believe. It's so hard, Sora." Takumi held his head in his hands, hicupping slightly. Sora smiled, and patted his elder's head.  
  
"Do you know what Kairi said to me, before I watched her walk off towards the ocean?" Takumi didn't answer, but Sora knew he was listening. "She said, 'Until we meet again, good bye.' The very same thing she told you. And you know what Takumi? I do believe her. I have no doubts. You said you wanted no regrets. Don't regret not believing in Kairi. We'll all see each other one day. I promise you that."  
  
"Slaves number 1496 and number 1495, get up against the wall, and put your hands in the yellow circles." Sora gave a sigh then obeyed the man's comands, placing his hands on the faded yellow circles painted on the wall. It's the same every day. Wake up, wait, get examined by possible buyers, wait some more, eat a small lunch, wait even more, more buyers, then light's out. Maybe a nap during the waiting period, but that's basically a day in the life of a cell slave. Right now, it was time for a buyer to inspect the merchandise.  
  
"You, slave number 1495, turn around. Mr. Cid here wants to look you over." Takumi turned around, face rigid and plain. Slaves are told not to smile while being examined. Not that any one would want to smile.   
  
"Well, what do you think Mr. Cid? This one's quite sturdy. One of those strong silent types, ya know? What do you say?" the holder kept nodding his head and smiling.  
  
"Hmmmm....show me the other one." said the buyer.  
  
"Yes of course! You! Slave number 1496! Turn around!" Sora did as he was told, but froze when his eyes fell upon the possible buyer. Blonde hair tied back with a blue bandana. It was the same man who bought Kairi! Sora's breathing became faster, and his head felt a little dizzy. 'If this man buys both me and Takumi, then we can see Kairi again!' Sora had to restrain a smile.   
  
"Sir, are you intrested in both? Because they both work quite well together. They've been cellmates for some time. This one's a hard worker. And the other one, he's quite intelligent for a slave. So what do you say?" the holder kept nodding and smiling while Sora wanted to roll his eyes.   
  
"No, I'm only interested in buying one at the next auction. But, the week after, I might want to buy the other."  
  
"That's great! Wonderful! Like I said, they are hard workers, and for you, I'll start the bid low. So, which one do you want to sign for this upcoming auction?" the holder pulled out a clipboard and fumbled around with a pencil. Sora took a quick glance at Takumi. He needed to see Kairi more than Sora. 'There's no gurantee that one of us will still be here after another week. Takumi needs to be picked for this week.' With that last thought, Sora's knees buckled and he collasped to the floor. Takumi looked alarmed, but didn't help him up.   
  
"What's this?! Get up boy!" the holder's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He quickly looked at the buyer, then back at Sora who was still one the floor. "I said get up you lazy boy!"  
  
"Ahem...." Mr. Cid cleared his throat as the holder continued yelling at Sora. "I think I'll sign the red haired boy. This other one seems...sick."  
  
"Oh no! He's not sick, he's just a bit tired that's all. He'll be good as new for next weeks auction though, I promise you." the holder glared at Sora who was slowly stumbling to his feet. "So, that's slave number 1495, signing up for the third auction of that day. If there are any more possible buyers, then I'll contact you Mr. Cid." the blonde man nodded, then walked out of the cell and down the hallway. The holder turned to meet Sora's face. The boy was on his feet and seemed to have contained himself.   
  
"That was quite embarrassing boy. Next time you feel like fainting, make sure it's not during an inspection!" the holder then stomped out of the cell, clipboard in hand. Takumi turned to Sora.  
  
"Why'd you do that? Are you still hurt from before?"  
  
"Nah, I did it so he'd sign you instead of me." Sora laughed at the puzzled look on Takumi's face. "That man, I recognize him from last weeks auction. He's the one that bought Kairi. Do you know what that means if he buys us? We'll be able to see her again." Sora smiled and Takumi just stared, the astonished look on his face seemed endless.   
  
"You mean...we can see her again?" Sora nodded his head. "We can really see her? You're not just telling me this to make me feel better, cause that's just cruel Sora.'  
  
"I'm serious Takumi! That was the man that bought Kairi! If he buys us, then we see Kairi again." That's when Takumi started yelping and shouting.   
  
"YOU REALLY MEAN IT! WE GET TO SEE MY SISTER! YES! IT'S A MIRACLE! THANK THE GODS!" Takumi gave one last howl of joy before he seemed to realize what Sora did for him. "Sora, you gave up seeing Kairi, for me."  
  
"I'll still get to see her, just not as soon. Besides, I think you need her more than I do." Sora walked over to his corner of the cell and sat on his mat looking happier than ever. 'Funny how just the thought of seeing Kairi, makes me truely happy.' thought Sora.  
  
"But, you might be bought by someone else before then. Sora, you'll be alone for a whole week. That might not seem like a long time, but in a place like this, the hours seem to turn into days themselves. Sora I-"  
  
"It's ok. I can handle the wait. And like I said, you need her more than I do."  
  
"What are you saying? I'm a whimp without my kid sister?" Takumi smiled and sat next to Sora.   
  
"Uhhh...that's a yes. Remember just a couple days ago? You were balling your eyes out cause you thought you'd never see her." Takumi glared at Sora, but couldn't hold it and broke into a grin. For the rest of the day, they talked about what the future held for them. What they're new home was going to be like. If their owner was a wicked, evil man or possiably someone who just needs help around the home. They wondered if they were going to met other slaves, maybe make new friends. By light's out, they were both exhausted from talking all day and instantly fell asleep. Tomorrow was the auction, and no one else had come by to consider buying Takumi. Hope filled their dreams that night.  
  
The next morning, Takumi was taken from the cell to be preped for the auction. Even though slaves were considered low, holders still wanted to make sure they looked decent enough for people to buy. Sora and Takumi said their goodbyes and now Sora sat alone in his cell. He stared blankly at the wall opposite of him, examining it with a blan expression. Sora was itching to know how the auction was doing, but since he snuck out last time, they reinforced his lock, making it harder for Sora to pick. He already attempted, and all he managed to do was make his arms really tired.   
  
"What's happening? I wonder if Takumi was already bought. I've never been so anxious for one of my friends to be bought before." Sora silently sat on his mat, listening to the chattering crowds outside his bared window. 'I hope Takumi is ok.'  
  
"Slave number 1496, get up and place your hands on the yellow circles."   
  
What? Inspections on an auction day? Even though Sora was puzzled by this, he did as he was told, keeping his face towards the wall, hands in the painted circles.  
  
"Well my lord. Is he to your liking?" the holder bowed slightly to a hooded man. The figure was tall and wore a long black cloak. Behind him stood a boy maybe a year older than Sora, sliver hair and yellow eyes.   
  
"Hmmm...holder, I wish to further examine the slave. Alone." the hooded man turned to the holder whose face paled under the gaze.   
  
"Of...course, my lord." He bowed low, then rushed out of the cell, locking the door behind him.   
  
'Wait, examinations are to be in the presence of the holder. This is against the rules.' Sora began shakeing a bit. This buyer wasn't just anybody. It was a noble. And an important one by how the holder was acting. Sora began trembling as he heard the noble's footsteps come closer and closer.  
  
"Boy, you may turn around." Sora did as he was told, and gasped when he saw peircing eyes, half-hidden within the man's hood. "Name." It took Sora a moment to realize he was being asked a question.  
  
"S-Sora." Sora cursed himself for not being able to control his voice. But the vibe that was radiating off of this man, made Sora tremble.  
  
"Sora? Kind of girly. But I can always rename you if I wish." Sora lowered his head. Was this man planning on buying Sora? If that happens, then Sora wouldn't be able to see Kairi or Takumi. Sora must find a way to convince this man not to buy him.  
  
"Master, I apologize to interupt you, but remember, you are on a tight schedule." said the young boy standing behind his master. Sora looked at the boy, but his head was lowered out of respect for the noble. Was this boy a slave as well? He sure didn't look the part. The boy wore a dark blue cloak similar to the one the noble was wearing. It contasted well with the boy's sliver locks which had a slight blue tint to them. Perhaps he was a servant. Servants, unlike slaves, are paid and can earn high respect from their masters. They usually work as personal assistants, some even highly educated.   
  
"Yes, I realize that Riku." (A/N- screams Riku's name in a high pitched voice) The noble motioned Sora to step forward. He hesitated, but then walked up to the noble till he was about a foot away from the man. Sora's hands were shaking as the noble walked around him, looking Sora up and down. "I think I need a even closer inspection. Take off your clothes."  
  
"What?! I'm not taking of my clothes you pervert!" Before Sora realized what was happening, someone backhanded him and he stumbled to the ground. Sora looked up to see the sliver haired boy standing over him.   
  
"I'd take off your clothes, unless you want Riku to do it for you." said the noble noncholantly. Sora's cheeks flushed red, but he stood up, and took off his shirt. Sora didn't continue to remove his pants, but the noble didn't seem to notice as he ran his hands across Sora's shoulders. Cold hands caused the boy to shiver and when long nails ran up his spine, Sora turned sharply and stepped away from the man. 'What the hell is he doing?!'   
  
"No need to be jumpy. I'm not going to bite. Perhaps things would be more comfortable if I introduce myself." the man flung his hood off, revealing long sliver hair reaching the man's waist and cold peircing eyes. Sora held his breathe. For some reason, Sora felt....relaxed looking into those eyes. Was this some kind of trick? In case it was, Sora lowered his head and stared at his feet. "Now boy, it's not nice to look away when one's introducing themselves." Ansem used his hand to pick Sora's head up, cupping his chin. "My name is Lord Ansem. But you'll be calling me master once your mine." Sora shook his head from the man's grasp and looked at the boy who accompanied Ansem. The noble seemed to notice this. "Ahhh, I almost forgot to introduce my favorite," he raised a hand to where the boy stood, "Riku." The boy didn't speak, but lowered his head in a slight bow.   
  
"Now boy, stand still while I further inspect you." Sora did as he was told, but felt like crying with every touch, every feel of that man's hands. They sent tingles throughout Sora's body, making his knees wobble. Ansem was stroking Sora almost....seductively. The sensations running through Sora's body confused him. This man, Lord Ansem, made Sora feel...well, he made him feel something. But this feeling confused Sora. 'How can this man make me feel like this? It's as if his very touch is soothing away all my worries. But it's so unnatural. Like he's not washing them away, but only hidding them. Hidding them so I can't find, but he can. He can find them, and use them against me. I have to fight this.' Sora suddenly felt a rush to his head and he fell to his knees, breathing hard, eyes wide from the sudden shock.   
  
"Oh dear, are you ok?" Ansem's voice suddenly picked up a tone. He sounded sincere, but Sora wasn't sure if it was a mask, or if he really did care. "You do have many unhealed wounds. You poor little boy." Ansem shook his head, and kneeled down next to Sora. He then carrassed Sora's face with his cold hands, causing Sora to shiver again. "I'm looking forward to seeing the rest of you, but I suppose that can wait until we reach my home." Ansem left the cell, leaving Sora panting on the floor. 'Until we reach my home.' The words repeated in Sora's mind. 'He's going to buy me. I'm not going to see Kairi or Takumi.' Sora stood up, then jumped when he say Riku was still in the room. The boy gazed into Sora's eyes as if he was trying to read Sora's mind. But what Sora saw in those blue eyes, was change. The change he saw in Tidus's eyes. An emptiness, such a sorrow that it pained Sora just to look at him. When Sora turned away from Riku, the older boy took his leave.   
  
As Sora replaced his shirt back on his body, he overheard Lord Ansem speaking with the holder outside of his door. He was telling him to sign Sora up for today's auction. 'This can't be happening. That boy....the noble did that to his eyes. Caused them to fade. He'll do it to me too. I can't be bought by that man!' Sora couldn't help wanting to cry, but before he could let out a sniffle, two guards came in and dragged Sora to the wash room, where Sora would be preped for the upcoming auction.  
  
After being washed and scrubbed clean, Sora found himself standing in a line of slaves waiting to go up for auction. There were four others in front of him, and Sora dreaded the wait. 'That's not the only thing I'm dreading right now.' thought Sora.  
  
"Guards! No no, this one goes to the front of the line. He's a special request by a wealthy noble." said the holder. 'Great, just what I wanted' thought Sora. He was roughly pushed to the front of the line, right next to the stage. And atop the stage, stood Takumi. Sora wanted to yell out to him, but a guard was watching Sora closely. Just incase the boy decided to make a run for it.   
  
"Fifty-five going once, fifty-five going twice, sold to the blonde man in the back row." At the site of Takumi's face lightening up, Sora knew he must have been sold to Kairi's owner. 'At least Takumi will see her again. That's what I wanted right?' thought Sora. Takumi was being lead off the stage when he noticed Sora standing in the line.  
  
"Sora? What are you-"  
  
"Kept moving boy." said a guard, jabbing Takumi in the side. Takumi winced, but continued walking. Sora ignored Takumi's paniced look as he was brought up to the center of the stage. 'I'm sorry Takumi, but I won't be able to see you and Kairi as soon as I'd hoped.'  
  
"Ahh! Here we have slave number 1496. See see? Strong, and good with his hands. One of the smarter ones of the litter. What do you say folks?" the crowd murmered loudly as the auctioneer pointed out the many aspects of the boy. "Ok then, let's start the bid at.....sixty munny." A couple people gasped at the outrageous starting price. But Sora wasn't too surprised. If a noble was going to buy him, the holders would want to get as much money out of him as they could. A hooded man standing in the middle of the crowd raised his hand.  
  
"Good! Sixty munny for the hooded character. Do I have sixty-five? Sixty-five munny?" No one else raised their hands. The price was ridiculous. "No? Sixty going once, sixty going twice..." A hand shot out of the crowd. "Oh, I see another bidder. Sixty-five for the blonde man." Blonde man? Sora scanned the crowds and saw Mr. Cid raiseing his hand. 'Oh gods' thought Sora, 'please have him win.'   
  
"Do I have seventy? Seventy munny? Yes, the hooded man again. Seventy-five? Seventy-five people." With every five munny increase, Sora became more and more anxious. He hoped that Ansem would get tired of bidding, but the hooded man seemed very determined to purchase Sora. But Mr. Cid seemed to get less and less interested in buying Sora. 'Please, if there are really any gods up there, don't let me be bought by that noble. Let me see my friends again.' Sora kept repeating this to himself as the auction wore on. Bystanders began to grow tired and started walking around to find other things to do.  
  
"One hundred and twenty munny to the blonde man. Do I hear one twenty-five?"   
  
"Three hundred munny." said the hooded man. Sora's heart skipped a beat. 'Three hundred?!'  
  
"Three hundred? Yes, three hundred munny for the hooded man. Do I hear three o' five?" The blonde man looked astonished at the high bid. His eyes meet Sora's. Sora knew that he couldn't afford that much. He doubted the man could even afford the bid he had before. The look of regret could be read on the man's face, and Sora lowered his eyes to Ansem. Even through the hood, he could tell the man was smirking.   
  
"No? No more bidders? Then three hundred going once, three hundred going twice..."  
  
"No...please oh god no..." said Sora softly that only he could hear.  
  
"Sold! For three hundred munny to the hooded man." Sora was lead forcefully down the steps of the stage and towards the back room. The room were the official exchange would take place.   
  
"Sora!" the boy looked up to see Takumi being held back by two guards. "Sora!" The elder struggled against the two men, but was clearly outmatched.  
  
"Takumi! I'm so sorry, I didn't want-" Sora was cut off by a door closing in his face.   
  
"Shut up and sit down boy!" yelled a nasty looking guard. He pushed Sora to the ground, then began to kick him hard in the gut. "You slimy, little-" Suddenly the blows stopped and Sora opened his eyes weakly to find the guard slouching against a wall, and Riku holding his hand out to Sora.   
  
"You shouldn't direspect what is mine." said a voice. Sora ignored the hand to look at who just walked in. Ansem had his hood down and he was smiling directly at Sora. The boy couldn't help but loathe the very sight of that smile. It meant he had won, he now owns Sora. Riku placed his hand directly in Sora's face, offering him help, but Sora didn't want to touch him. He just wanted to run out of that retched room and away from everyone. Tears welled up in his eyes, but Sora refused to have them fall in that man's presence. It was a sign of Sora's weakness, and showing that would probably influence Ansem even more.   
  
"Ah, Lord Ansem. I'm glad you won. I wasn't aware that this slave was wanted by another buyer." said the holder to Ansem. Riku finally retracted his hand and went to stand next to his master. Sora sat silently on the floor, seeming almost lost in another world. It all happened in one big blur. Ansem signed a couple documents, then he handed over a rather heavy looking bag obviously filled with munny.   
  
"You don't need to count it. It's all there. You have my word as a noble." the holder looked at Ansem suspiciously, but knew it was disrespectful to doubt him. Especially since Ansem gave him his word, the word of a noble. The holder nodded, then handed the noble a piece of paper. Sora's ownership certificate. It clarified that Lord Ansem now officially owns Sora. Sora was still on the ground by the time he realized Ansem was speaking to him.  
  
"Stand up. We're leaving." Sora stood up slowly. 'What was the point? I'm his. I might as well try to get on his good side.' "Good, now follow me. We're going to have to sail back to my home land. Beautiful place really, I know you'll love it. Riku seems to enjoy it." The sliver haried boy didn't reply, but merely lowered his head in that half-bow of his. Guards placed ropes around Sora's hands and a makeshift leash around his neck. Ansem held the other end of the leash and lightly tugged on it. They walked down the very path that Kairi was lead on. Towards the ocean. Ansem rode a huge, black horse with Riku walking along side him. Sora hung back behind them as far as his leash allowed. Sora despertly wanted to just pull the rope out of Ansem's hands and run as far as he could away from the man. The temptation was unbearable, but Sora resisted. 'If I am to run away, this man will surely send a pack of hounds in search of me. He didn't spend three hundred munny on me just to have me run away the next hour. Why does this man want me so badly? Before, this man almost seemed to care. His touch, his gentle strokes, it's as if he wanted me to collaspe in his arms. He touched me like I was the most fragile thing he's ever seen. Does this man care for me?' Sora looked up at the man riding atop the black steed. The aura Sora felt sent shivers up Sora's spine.   
  
'No, this man has another reason for buying me. And I fear for what it may be.'   
  
"Your name's Sora? Right?" Sora jumped at the voice, but it was only Riku. He was walking along side Sora, but wasn't looking at him. The boy looked straight ahead of him, blue eyes almost glazed.  
  
"Yeah." replied Sora.   
  
"Don't be fooled, Sora."  
  
"Huh?" But Riku didn't answer back. He picked up his pace, and continued walking along side Ansem. 'What was that about? Was he warning me? I better kept my guard up.' The three continued walking down the path, towards the ocean.  
  
TBC  
  
Wingy: Poor poor Sora....sniffleWhy did PB have to do that to him?!  
  
PeachBerry: Cause I love torturing my characters. BWAHAHAHAA!!!  
  
Wingy: O.O PB didn't have to sell him to evil Ansem though!  
  
PeachBerry: Oh yes I did, if not, then he and Riku would never have met. And the reason for this story would have dissapeared.   
  
Wingy: Riku seems kinda quiet.  
  
PeachBerry: I know, I feel like he's been neglected. But more of Riku in the next chapter! I think...I might change my mind. Hehe!  
  
Wingy: Should PB respond to reviewers?  
  
PeachBerry: Of course! I love responding to reviewers! It's why I write in the first place!  
  
**Zelphie**- Pointless lemons? Me? Never...my lemons always have a reason. And a damn good one too. (Wingy: But PB hasn't written any lemons yet.) Quiet you!  
  
**revlis**- lol, I never thought of Sora and moles in the same sentence. Here...the silver haired youth is given to you on a cool looking platter. j/k Riku is mine!!! MUHAHAHA!!! cough  
  
**Dragon Slayer**- There yeah go, second chappie. Had fun chatting with you and learning interesting information I can tell my friends then gloat about how much smarter I am than them. XD  
  
**crazytomboy1**- Sorry about the cliffie. I didn't think it was too big. But I think it made people want more. subliminal message: GO AND EAT PURPLE SKITTLES! You didn't see that.  
  
**Witchofevilmagic**- Thanks for the review, I'm sorry it was so short. But I made this chapter long! Hope you enjoyed it! Psst! It's ok to tell me what I do wrong. You don't need to apologize. As long as they're not firery hot flames, I'm cool with criticism.   
  
**Riva van Dike**- Here's more for you! Eat up!  
  
PeachBerry: Thank you to all who reviewed. I enjoyed reading everyone's comments.  
  
Wingy: Does anyone want to guess what Ansem's true intentions are? snicker  
  
PeachBerry: Don't say anyting Wingy. I think I'll reveal it in the next chapter. So don't spoil them!!!  
  
Wigy: Ok....please click the pretty button! It takes you to a land where you can review this chapter! And please, no flames. They burn like hell...Oh, and PB is sorry for any spelling mistakes, her computer doesn't have word, but Notepad which doesn't have spellcheck. And PB is a bad speller as it is. Ok? Now go and REVIEW!!! 


	3. Goodbye

PeachBerry: ::sweatdrop:: Sorry about the long wait. I was going to have this chapter up sooner, but my mom scheduled an unexpected trip to Las Vegas and she made me go. Not that I don't like LV, it's just that I've been there so many times it's boring without friends coming along. But I was just with my mommy and sister and life was hell. The fireworks were pretty though!  
  
Wingy: Fireworks? WHY DIDN'T WINGY COME?!  
  
PeachBerry: Ummmm....because it was a "mother-daughter bonding" thing. At least that's how my mommy put it.  
  
Wingy: O.o Wingy still could have hid in the suitcase like the trip to Palm Springs.  
  
PeachBerry: Oh yeah, that reminds me.....I'M NEVER TAKING YOU THERE EVER AGAIN!!! You broke the pool and it was super duper hot outside!!!  
  
Wingy: It wasn't Wingy!!! It was....was.....the invisible man!!! Yeah, he did it!  
  
PeachBerry: ::smacks head:: Just do the thingy.  
  
Wingy: OK!!! PB does not own any KH characters or KH for that matter. But she does own Takumi! That's her character so don't steal him!!! (without giving Wingy chocolate first)  
  
PeachBerry: Chocolate? Where!!!  
  
Own Me  
  
By: PeachBerry  
  
Chapter Three- Goodbye  
  
Sora watched silently as Ansem dismounted his horse and handed Riku his black cloak and Sora's leash. He hadn't noticed before, but Ansem had rather dark skin, unlike anyone Sora's seen before. Many different buyers came to the slave holder's house, but never any as dark skinned as him. Though Sora heard rumors about foreigners having darker skin and lighter hair. Perhaps Ansem was one of these foreigners from across the seas.  
  
He seemed to be used to hot weather. He wore a light silver shirt under a black long knee-high coat with matching silver trimming. In this heat, just looking at Ansem made Sora sweat. Yet Ansem looked as cool and collected as he did the first day Sora saw him. And he hated him for that. Sora noticed Ansem whispering in Riku's ear and leaned in closer to listen, but the man stopped whispering and the corners of his mouth turned up into a delighted smile. Sora's senses spiked and then a cold shiver ran down his spine. Ansem's smile broadened at the reaction, then he patted Riku's head as if he were a lost puppy.  
  
"Stay with Riku." He said to Sora. "I'll be back shortly after checking with the ships crew." He ruffled Riku's silver locks, then walked through the hustle and bustle that was the docks.  
  
The docks. Sora had escaped from the slave holder's house as far as here one night. But at night, the docks were quiet and deserted...empty. Now there were crowds of people hurrying back and forth, making last minute trades before they crossed the open sea. The blazing sun shone overhead and down upon Sora's back, making a sweat spot between his shoulder blades. Damn heat.  
  
He took a glance towards Riku and noticed even with his long black cloak on, he still looked unconcerned of the heat. Riku caught his gaze and Sora was startled by his eyes. They still had that glazed over look and Sora turned away because it pained him to see such eyes. 'That's gonna be me' thought Sora. 'I'll become a mindless slave serving under the beck and call of a cold master until the day I die.' Tears pricked Sora's eyes, but he held them back. 'Crying is a weakness I cannot afford to show.'  
  
So instead, Sora concentrated on his new surroundings. Most of the passing people were dressed for the weather; light shirts and pants, some even wore wide brimmed hats to shield their faces from the sun's rays. A mixture of sailors gambled around a barrel. Traders were shouting out what they had on sale and waving their hands to catch people's attentions. Everyone looked light they had something to do, and were late in doing so. Suddenly, a huge shadow fell down upon the ground.  
  
A gigantic ship came into Sora's view. It floated calmly in the water, the waves lapping at its wooden frame. Its massive size alone caused Sora to stumble back a bit. Three tall masts shot up from the deck and Sora wondered what it would look like with the sails opened up and blowing in the wind. What really caught Sora's eye was that it was painted black, yet at another angle, he could have sworn it was a deep dark blue. The color almost seemed to soak in the sun's rays as Sora stared at it in awe. On the very tip top of the center mast, was a black flag with a strange emblem in the center. It looked like a fancy heart with a cross in the middle. Strange.  
  
Sora felt eyes bore into his back and turned to see Riku looking straight at him. He was still holding Sora's leash, almost taunting him, daring him to run away. Sora wasn't sure what Riku would do if he slipped the loop off around his neck and made a run for it. But Riku was a slave too, right? They should help each other to escape. Sora tried to telegraph his message using his unknown telepathy, but Riku seemed uninterested and ignored Sora. 'Well, it was worth a shot.'  
  
Sora wasn't too frightened of what Riku would do, but most likely what Ansem would do. Punishment at the slave holder's house was a bad beating, which Sora was used to by now. Ansem looked...creative. Who knows what he could inflict on Sora. He didn't even want to think about it. But then again, Ansem could be different. He hasn't really treated Sora badly as of yet. He hasn't hit him or anything. That was Riku and he only did it because Sora showed disrespect. 'Maybe Ansem isn't as bad as I may think' thought Sora as he looked at Riku.  
  
_Don't be fooled, Sora._ Riku's words rang in Sora's head and then he remembered that Ansem treated Riku like a dog. And like the dog he is, Riku would have Ansem walk all over him, feed him grapes, then jump off a cliff if that's what his master wanted. Ansem had Riku wrapped around his little finger. And Ansem probably gave Riku those eyes. So empty and emotionless. 'Nice people don't give other's such eyes' thought Sora. He sighed, then glanced past Riku to the busy crowd. A flare of red hair caught his eye and he gasped.  
  
Takumi was standing directly in the center of the crowd, searching for something. Or someone. Sora saw him call out, but couldn't hear him over the chatter of the sailors and traders. Sora wanted to yell out to him, but wasn't sure. Riku seemed not to notice Sora's new interest. That, or he didn't care, so Sora decided it was ok. Besides, he needed to at least say goodbye.  
  
"Takumi!" shouted Sora and Riku place an amused look on his face as if saying 'Your extremely loud, shut up.' Takumi turned at the voice, but couldn't see Sora through the thickness of the crowd. "TAKUMI!" shouted Sora, this time waving his hands in the air and Takumi spotted him.  
  
"Sora!" yelled the red haired boy as he fought his way through the crowd. Sora started to walk over to him, but the leash was still attached to his neck, so he stopped at the rope's length. When Takumi reached Sora, he stood bent over on his knees, catching his breath. Sora's mind was racing. 'What do I tell him?'  
  
"Takumi, I..."Sora stopped short when Takumi grabbed him in a warm embrace. Sora returned the hug, all the while smiling his best. 'Will I ever see you again? My friend?'  
  
"I thought I wouldn't be able to see you one last time Sora," said Takumi and Sora's smile widened, not wanting to bring down his friend's hopes.  
  
"So did I," said Sora softly. They released and Takumi instantly noticed the leash. His eyes followed the ropes length to the hand that held it and he glared daggers at Riku. The silver haired boy didn't acknowledge Takumi's presence, or the fact he looked like he was going to pounce on him any minute. Sora shook Takumi slightly to get his attention.  
  
"Takumi, don't start any fights. I don't want you getting into any trouble," said Sora calmly.  
  
"Is he the punk who _owns you_?" Takumi spat those last two words out as if they were disgusting and vile.  
  
"No, he's..." and then it hit him. "Where's your owner?" Sora felt confused because he knew Takumi had been bought by that blonde man, but he was nowhere in sight. "You didn't run away did you?"  
  
"What? No, Sora. You won't believe it, but Mr. Cid isn't a normal buyer. He lives up North from here, a little ways inland and he owns a plantation. He buys slaves, then lets them work off how much he bought them for. He sets them _free_."  
  
_Free_. Sora had forgotten what it was like to be free. It's been so long since the last time he felt true freedom. Before he was brought to this awful place. Before they came. Sora shook himself. 'Mustn't think such things. They will only make me depressed. And right now, I need to be happy for Takumi. And Kairi.'  
  
"That's great. Actually, it's wonderful! And you get to be with your sister too. See Takumi, people can change their destinies." Takumi's smile slowly got smaller as reality slapped him across the face.  
  
"Oh Sora. What's going to happen to you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be ok," said Sora reassuringly.  
  
"Sora, I don't know." He glanced over at Riku who ignored him in return. The younger boy smiled, but it was a fake smile. One only to be used to fool others.  
  
"Really Takumi. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll be ok." Takumi shook his head in disbelief. "Trust me. Ok?" Takumi looked doubtful, but the boy nodded his head and Sora could tell he was holding back tears.  
  
"Thank you Sora. If it wasn't for you, my life would have been a living hell. But you gave me hope. Something no ones ever given me before. And now I owe you my life."  
  
"Keep it. You need it more than I."

()()

When Sora had seen the enormous black ship, he wasn't expecting to be sailing on it. But here he was now, standing aboard the largest ship he's ever seen in his life, watching the shore getting smaller and smaller. He was slowly growing farther and farther away from the only home he had left. The slave holder's house was looking pretty homely while being on this ship. The crew members were big and ugly who didn't seem to speak unless they were insulting one another. Sora felt very small, and he just wanted to huddle in a corner and shield his face from everything that has happened.  
  
You can say that Sora was still kind of shocked about everything that has happened, even though he didn't show it. In just a couple hours, Sora's life had turned for the worst and now he was heading for an unknown future. What is to be expected from the new home he would be arriving at? Ansem had mentioned its beauty, yet beauty belongs in the eye of the beholder.  
  
Ansem. A strange foreigner who seemed to have immensely fearful presence by the way the sailors cowered away from him every time he walked by. The cool and collected man strode around the deck like he was perfection. Who was this dark skinned man that took Sora from his home and away from his friends. And his freedom.  
  
Sora felt such a lost that he was denied freedom. Freedom that he longed for since the first day he realized that he was a slave. But over time, the freedom kept fading slowly farther and farther away. And now it seemed that Sora's freedom was out of reach. Only stars above his head. Pretty to think about and look at, but nearly impossible to touch...to reach. Nearly. Sora still had a bit of hope, though he didn't know what it was for or where it came from, he just knew that everything was going to be alright.  
  
At least, he believed that. When a particularly ugly sailor with three missing teeth lead Sora forcefully by the arm down to the haul of the ship, and darkness clouded Sora's vision, beliefs were looking pretty grim.  
  
The short goodbye with Takumi echoed in Sora's mind as he remembered Ansem stalking up and grabbing his leash. Sora was barely able to choke out his last goodbye to his friend before he was lead onto this god forsaken ship. Takumi kept yelling out to Sora, trying to force his way through two sailors blocking him from boarding the ship. The last sight of Takumi was of him kneeling on the wooden dock, watching with disbelief as his friend sailed away from him. Tears prickled Sora's eyes as he sat in the lonely darkness of the ship's haul.  
  
"I'm so weak."  
  
TBC  
  
PeachBerry: I was really gonna make this longer, but I decided to make the goodbye scene separate from the voyage across the sea scene.  
  
Wingy: And because PB didn't feel like writing the next part.  
  
PeachBerry: Yeah...I'm kind of dreading the next chapter. We reveal Ansem's true intentions with Sora. ::snicker::  
  
Wingy: Unless PB changes her mind again.  
  
PeachBerry: Yeah, I tend to do that a lot. Review time!!!  
  
Dragon Slayer1- Thankies!!! I do have fabulous work don't I? ::sings the 'I'm Fabulous' song::  
  
Jessie- Yes....the god forsaken keyboard....how I hate them. Really? You think that I've gotten better? DOES THAT MEAN YOU THOUGHT MY OTHER WRITINGS SUCKED?!?!? ::sigh:: Yoai will be inserted in later chapters. Hold your horses. ::snicker:: Thanks for the review!  
  
Riva Van Dyk- ::sigh:: OMG!!! Gomen gomen! I didn't mean to spell your name wrong. It was late that night and you were the last reviewer so I was half asleep when finishing up. And I know it's sad that Sora got bought by someone else...but I love torturing and messing up my characters lives!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing!  
  
sHaRpY- O.o ok, I didn't do the thingy with the A/N, but I was tempted to point out some stuff. Hehe...maybe I'll do that number thing, though people tend not to bother reading it like that. ::shrugs:: Thanks for taking the time to read!!!  
  
Ink2- Sorry to disappoint you, but I already have what I have planned out. But I promise not to go beyond the R rating, so no worries. And if you really don't want to read those parts, I'll tell everyone when a certain scene comes up that might offend people. Gomen! Thankies on the review though. I stole the slave trade system from Wingy's mind (Wingy: HEY!!)  
  
Frosst- Thanks for reviewing! And for the suggestion. For some reason, everything I write tends to be mostly dialogue. But I tried to add some more details here. Hope it satisfies you! And of course you haven't read a story like this, it's cause I'm a GENUSIS!!!! (Wingy: Yeah...one that can't spell)  
  
Witchofevilmagic- I think I just wrote like a breeze....a small one that can't even blow over a feather. Nothing really happened in this chapter, and I'm sorry for that. More to come in later chapters!!! And thanks for the review!!! I'm thinking of looking over some of your stuff I return, if I can find the time...o  
  
Katca Mcadar- Had to double check your name.... (.) hehe....question away, but you may only find out by reading!!! (Wingy: If PB gets her butt in motion and writes the other chapters!!!) Hush you! More into Riku's warning in later chapters. And that's about the only speech we hear from Riku for the next four chapters!!! Cause the strong silent types are so kool!!! ::melts in a puddle::  
  
EGOD101- I am a meanie and can do what I want cause this is my story!!! But I resent being called FAT!!! I'm normal sized thank you. And don't worry, I'm sure everything turns out alright da end......I think....BWAHAHAHA!!! (Wingy: Why is PB responding to a FLAME!) This isn't a flame....or is it? ::insert evil background music:: DUN DUN DAAA!!!!  
  
fire goddess5- Whoa, you got the whole cast rooting with you! There's your update. Short, but I'll be updating again soon.....I hope......and if you want to buy Sora, you'll have to ask Ansem. Oo scary guy....::runs around in circles::  
  
PeachBerry: And that's that. I got ten reviews this time!!! YAY!!!! ::hugs all the reviewers::  
  
Wingy: But PB might get flames cause this chapter is so short.  
  
PeachBerry: NOO!!! I promise to update quicker! I was gonna add more, but decided the Goodbye scene should have its own chapter. I promised you all that chapter 4 'Mine' will be long like chapter 2. Maybe even longer!  
  
Wingy: PB already has chapters up to five planned out, she just needs to write them. And PB is sorry if people don't like rape scenes or Ansem couplings. She should have put that in the story's warnings.  
  
PeachBerry: Yes yes ::bows head:: Gomen muchly! (hehe...I like saying gomen) I'll fix that, and put up a warning at the beginning of the chapter, and during the chapter when there's naughty stuff. Hope I don't lose reviewers over it all.  
  
Wingy: PB appreciates all opinions and comments, so go ahead and tell what peeps think is screwed up about this story. Flamers are welcome, as long as they flame about the story, not the author. Otherwise, they will be deleted. ::mimics pushing delete button:: Wingy is good at deleting!!!  
  
PeachBerry: Just don't delete the fourth chappie...::sweatdrop:: 


	4. Kissed

PeachBerry- I LIVE!!! Sorry people for the super long wait. But then again, you guys get a long update. Well, I think it's long. Eight pages otta do right? /dies from writing so much/

Wingy- Yes yes, much apologies for the wait. But at not only is this a super long update (by PB's standards) but also a oober special day!!!

PeachBerry- Is it my birthday?!?!?!?!

Wingy- YES!

PeachBerry- YAY!!! Wait. Today isn't my birthday.

Wingy- It isn't?

PeachBerry- No silly, believe it or not, but this story is the first of my many stories that have gone past the third chapter marker. All my other stories on the net are stuck on the third chapter. So, Happy First Fourth Chapter!!!

Wingy- HAPPY FIRST FOURTH CHAPTER PB!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kindom Hearts along with the characters. I do own Takumi, but he's not in this chapter cause we left him behind at the docks. Boo-hoo!

Warning: This chapter contains Shounen-ai. But nothing too drastic. Very light citrus.

Wingy- Hey...Wingy wanted to do the thingy!!!

PeachBerry- Be quiet so people can read the story alright!!!

* * *

Own Me

By: PeachBerry

Chapter Four- Kissed

I remember this place...dark and damp. Cold and dirty. The drip drip dripping sound of water, and the eerie creaking of the wooden walls echoed in this large place. A dusky smell hung in the air, along with a sense of dread and sadness. Cold metal clutched around my wrists, shackles dug deep into my skin. Old and new blood stained all down my arms as my hands hung from the chain above my head.

But that was nothing compared to the pain in my chest. It hurt. I don't know why, but this pain in my chest, it feels like someone's stabbing me with needles over and over right beneath my heart. Why did it hurt so bad? What had I done to deserve this? What wrong have I commit? My body seemed to never stop trembling. Whispers echoed off the walls. I hear them, they are speaking of me.

"A new one? He's quite young."

"Sad, what happened to everyone on that island."

"Yeah, you could smell the smoke all the way from the ship."

"Too bad he got caught up here, would've been better dead."

"Don't say things like that!"

"But it's true! He's in for a world of pain now."

I heard them, but I don't think I was listening. Their whispers drowned out...and I started to hear screaming. The room melted away. Fire....everything is on fire! The room was completely gone in a vast veil of smoke. Tall trees collapsed before me as an entire landscape of green went up in flames. The sky was painted red from the glow of the fire, and black from the deep smoke. The heat burned my cheeks and my eyes opened wide as I watched everything I ever loved become devoured by fire.

And all I could think of was...why...

* * *

Sora woke with a start. His body was shaking vigorously and sweat dripped off his face. He never felt colder. Panting, Sora regained his composure and checked his whereabouts. He was in the darkness of the ship's haul, with only a candle flickering in the corner. The boy wrapped his clammy hands around his wrists and found no shackles, no blood.

"I was dreaming," said Sora aloud, his voice echoing off the haul's walls. 'More like a nightmare though. I haven't had that dream for years. This ship reminds me of my past. It even has the same dusky smell as that ship I was on so many years ago.' Sora shivered slightly. 'Just the thought of that ship haunts me.' Even though it was just a dream, Sora could still sense the heat from the tall flames. Tears threatened to fall, but he rubbed his eyes with his palm. 'I hate that dream...'

Sora heard a loud creak and light flooded the room. Sora turned to see a hooded figure appear in the doorway, carrying a small lamp. Short silver strands of hair shown from underneath the hood, revealing that it was just Riku. The older boy beckoned Sora to follow, then began out of the doorway and up a flight of stairs to the lower deck. Sora hesitated.

'What is it that Riku wants? I haven't been allowed to leave this room for over a week.' Sora suddenly realized something. 'Perhaps it's Ansem that wishes for something...' Sora wasn't certain, and he really didn't feel like finding out. While Sora pondered his next move, Riku stopped halfway up the stairs, realizing the boy wasn't following. Even though the lamp provided some light, Sora couldn't see all of his face. Only his trembling lips. The boy then noticed that Riku's entire frame was shaking slightly, or shivering.

'First sign of emotion I've seen from him,' thought Sora with a tint of humor. 'I shouldn't keep him waiting.' Sora followed the boy up the narrow stairway and through a trap door, which revealed the black night sky. The decks were empty besides two sailors chatting to each other along the rail of the ship. The cold wispy air made Sora shiver slightly and his breath formed into clouds and rose into the nothingness of the night. But the sight of the clear night sky made up for it.

Stars twinkled off and on, as if showing off for they're few onlookers. The moon, though only half full tonight, brightened the dock's floor and shimmered off of the top of the water. The open sea was calm, and the reflection of the moon and the stars off the water made it seem like there was no end to the sky or beginning to the horizon. Sora wished he could just stay and watch the beautiful night forever.

But the gaze from Riku brought him back to reality as he followed the boy up a ladder and to the upper deck. 'The night sky wouldn't have lasted forever anyways.' A light shown from inside of a window and Sora could hear two men talking inside.

"Sora," whispered Riku. The Sora looked at the older boy and saw the seriousness on his face. 'Not that I haven't seen anything _but_ his serious look,' thought Sora.

"Remember what I said." Then he opened the door to reveal a spectacular sight. The room was lit with a gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling, small paintings of ships battling terrible seas hung upon the smooth walls. Candles created small shadows along the floor as if leading them towards a long rectangular oak table covered with a white lace cloth and heaps of food. Sora's eyes lit up.

"Holy sh..."

Sora had never seen so much food on one table before. There was roasted chicken, boar, duck, fresh vegetables and fruits, a tureen of what seemed to be crème of potatoes and broccoli, freshly baked dinner rolls and croissants; all smelling so delicious it made Sora's mouth water. He wanted to just rush to the table and feast upon the delectable delights until his stomach exploded, but then he caught the eye of his new master.

"Young Sora, how good of you to join us," were the words that slipped from Ansem's mouth. Sora also noticed another rugged man that he assumed was the captain of the ship. The man didn't acknowledge Sora's presence, but he did nod to Riku who looked away to stare at empty space. "Please Sora, join us." Ansem patted an embroider chair next to him. Sora hesitated, and looked to Riku, but he was too busy staring at the wall to notice the gesture. Sora didn't want to anger Ansem, so he took the seat offered to him. He stared at the food, not sure if it was being offered as easily as his seat. Sora couldn't help himself from licking his lips. Ansem just smiled.

"Hungry? Why you should be. All you've had is the disgusting gruel that they serve the lowlifes of this ship." The man smiled wickedly. "But I know you deserve better because you belong to me and everything that is mine, deserves the best. Don't you agree?" Sora wasn't sure if the question was directed at himself for Ansem wasn't looking at him, but over at Riku. There seemed to be an unspoken connection happening between the two. But Riku bowed his head slightly, remaining silent. Sora began to feel uneasy underneath the captain's gaze, who finally noticed him.

"Oh don't mind Riku, he's shy around people he's not familiar with. But I just know you two will become great friends after you get acquainted!" Ansem's cheery smile and dark complexion mix very well, causing Sora's nerves to heighten. They were on full alert which made Sora jump when Ansem began piling food onto a plate for the boy to eat.

Although Sora wanted to just indulge himself in the wide range of delectables, he chose not to eat any of the meats. You never know what could be poisoned. Even though Ansem probably wouldn't spend a bundle of munny on Sora then poison him a couple days later, Sora hadn't quite figured out Ansem's mind yet and didn't fully trust him. 'Fully trust him? I get these horrible vibes just sitting next to him. He keeps staring at me.'

Ansem looked fascinated with every little thing that Sora did. When he chewed his food, when he sipped on water, when he finally set his fork down and just sat there quietly, Ansem was still staring at Sora. Like a child staring at candy through a glass window. An awkward silence filled the room. Sora didn't know what to do after he was done eating, so he just tried to sit as still as possible. Riku hadn't eaten anything during the entire time. He just stood silently behind Ansem's chair, eyes seemingly dead to the room around him. Sora's throat began to grow dry to he drank some of his water.

"You're very beautiful Sora." The boy choked, nearly spitting out his drink. As Sora tried to clear his throat, Ansem's smile grew into a wild sneer. "You ok?" The boy nodded his head as he contemplated what Ansem had said. 'Did he just say I was beautiful?'

"How old are you? Twelve? Thirteen?" asked Ansem curiously.

"I...I'm fourteen."

"Really? You don't look it. Not that that's a bad thing. You just seem so young. Just like a child."

"I'm not." Sora's cheeks flushed from being called a _child_. 'What is this guy up to?' thought Sora to himself.

"Hmmm...you shouldn't talk back to me Sora. After all, I _own_ you. You're mine, and I can call you what I want. If I think you're a dirty little _whore_, then you're a dirty little whore. Got that?" Ansem's smile faded into a thin line that showed agitation. The look on his face made Sora shrink back into his chair. He suddenly felt very alone. Ansem leaned back in his chair and imitated a yawn.

"Captain, please take our dirty little whore back down to his lodgings. I'm growing tired." The other man looked up from his fourth plate of food, clearly annoyed that his meal was disturbed. "Now." Said Ansem more urgently, danger flashing in his eyes.

"Yes my Lord," replied the captain, and he got up from his chair motioning Sora to follow him. Before Sora could step out of his seat, Ansem grabbed him by his arm and pulled the boy's face close to his where both their lips met. Surprised, Sora tried to pull away, but Ansem grabbed some of Sora'a hair with his free hand, deepening the kiss.

'I can't...breathe...' Sora struggled against Ansem until the man finally released his hold on Sora's head and stared at him face to face. Breathing hard, Sora looked straight into Ansem's dark eyes. Such a sinister look, it made Sora's body shake from an unknown feeling. Nervousness? Fear? Or perhaps...lust? Sora was so surprised he almost didn't catch Ansem's parting words.

"Until tomorrow night then?" The man sat back in his chair with Riku standing behind him, as the captain took Sora by his arm and tugged him over to the door. Riku watched silently as the young boy was led out of the room. The expression on Riku's face was entirely blank.

Sora was still bewildered by what had just happened. 'Did he just...kiss me?' It all felt so wrong. Sora's mind was buzzing with so much confusion that he didn't notice when they reach his quarters.

* * *

Sora shivered. The candle had gone out, and the room was pitch black. Sora didn't feel like sleeping the rest of the night. His mind was preoccupied with other thoughts. Every recent event has added up and is hitting him back harder than ever. Since the beginning, when he was brought to the slaveholders house, when he was separated from his only friend's, and now he stuck in a empty room, feeling sorry for himself.

'There's nothing I can do. I just have to see what happens and go with it. Here, I have no power, no say in anything. Ansem sure demonstrated that tonight.' Sora stifled a sob, trying desperately not to cry. 'Crying is not going to get me anywhere. Not that anything else I do will help my situation. I can only hope for the best. As long as I have hope.' Sora shut his eyes, trying to clear his mind. Yet the old timely question that he's asked himself many times before was echoing in his mind.

'Why...does all this happen? Why can't I just be left alone....' Not only was Sora too awake to fall asleep, but also he feared the nightmare that might ensnare him again. It used to haunt his sleep when he first came to the slaveholder's house, but last night it seemed even more real than he remembered.

'I'm sick of being so weak...'

* * *

"What's the matter Sora? You seem out of it today."

Sora didn't reply, but simply sat in his chair nibbling on a dinner roll. It had been three days since his last night of sleep. Each day, Sora was required to dine with Ansem and the captain, which were even more tiring since Sora never relaxed next to Ansem. When Sora was ready to leave, Ansem would deliver a peck on the boy's lips and smile like nothing had happen, like nothing was out of place. But in Sora's heart, he never felt more wrong. He'd never felt more like his life was slipping out of reach, and falling right into Ansem's hands.

Riku didn't seem to eat anything at all, but merely stood behind his Lord, awaiting an order. Ansem explained to the Sora that Riku had already eaten before his arrival. Being the fourth night of dinning with Ansem, Sora didn't feel very hungry. His appetite diminished while watching the adjourning captain shovel countless amounts of food into his own mouth.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just not as hungry," said Sora. Ansem raised an eyebrow, but still smiled his immaculate grin and sipped from his glass of wine. He swirled the red liquid around, then set the glass down on the table.

"Do you know how you can tell the difference between good wine and bad wine?" asked Ansem. The young boy avoided eye contact, but shook his head. 'What does that have to do with anything?' thought Sora.

The man chuckled, shaking his head slightly as if the queston he asked was as simple as one plus one. And for a brief second, Sora almost thought the man looked older, more tired, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. But the moment passed as Ansem began to speak again.

"You see Sora, taste is of course a major part of distinguishing between the good and bad, but there are other elements as well. There's the color, scent, and texture. A red wine should be fairly dark colored and have a strong smell, but all wines should be smooth. Not to thin, and not to thick. Picking a good wine does not only solely rely on the wine alone, what you're eating also brings out the potential of the wine. If you're eating heavy foods, such as meats, red wine is the best. Yet if you're eating light foods, such as pasta or soup, it's best to drink a white wine. Of course, there are also specific wines for special events. For example, if you are only serving deserts or perhaps pastries, then you would serve a much lighter, sweeter version of a white wine. Therefore the two compliment each other. Understand?"

Sora nodded, even though he didn't understand _why _Ansem had told him all of that. Sora tried to read Ansem's face, but the man had picked up his wine glass again and sipped it, a small smile on his face.

"But taste, is the summary of whether or not the wine is good...or bad," added Ansem as he leaned in closer to Sora, his smile now a malicious smirk. Sora tried to scoot back, tried to put as much distance between himself and Ansem, but the back of the chair was the limit, and Ansem's smirk kept growing. Sora's heart was beating faster as Ansem inched closer. The man's eyes glowed more dangerously than before, and Sora wished he was anywhere but there. Ansem was almost an inch away from his face, his lips...

"Lord Ansem,"

"Not right now Riku." Sora could feel Ansem's hot breath upon his lips.

"My Lord, someone's knocking on the door." Ansem looked up and gave Riku an annoyed look, then the sound of knocking filled their ears.

"Hmmm...what do you know. What are you doing just standing there? Go answer it Riku," said Ansem in a haughty tone. Riku obeyed and went to go open the door. Ansem sat back in his chair and Sora let out a silent sigh of relief. One of the sailors appeared from behind the door, the look on his face told that he didn't hold good news.

"I'm terribly sorry for disturbing your super my Lord, but something important has come up," said the man, his voice a little shakey.

"And that would be?" answered Ansem nonchalantly, taking a sip from his wine glass.

"I think it best if I show you my Lord." The man bowed a few times to express his sympathy, but neither the captain or Ansem looked as if they cared. With an irritated expression on his face, Ansem stood and motioned the captain to follow. Slamming the door shut, he left Riku and Sora in the room, alone.

Silence seemed to echo off the walls and not a look or a glance was passed between the two. As the quiet stretched on, Sora felt more and more compelled to break the icy silence. 'I need to talk to someone. Riku should know how I feel. But then again, he's like a lapdog. But he did sort of save me from that little event back there. I should thank him. And get an explanation of all of his warnings.'

"Hey Riku," Sora looked towards the elder boy to see if he was listening. Riku kinda nodded his head. 'I guess that's what you call paying attention,' thought Sora. "I just wanted to say....thanks. For stopping Ansem." Sora's cheeks blushed slightly at the thought of being kissed again. Even if Ansem wasn't really hurting Sora, it was still _very_ awkward for the boy.

"I was merely informing Lord Ansem of company. Besides, you should get used to it." Sora was surprised. He didn't expect to have Riku _actually_ answer him. "And you shouldn't address Lord Ansem without his title," added Riku.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just remember." Riku's words hit Sora hard. 'Of course. Riku is just another person who devoted his life to serving another and in the process, starts to lose his soul. His being. Everything that makes him human. Now he's nothing but a slave. Bending over backwards to please.'

"But I am sorry."

"I said-"

"I feel sorry for you. You lost something important Riku. I can see it. The look in your eyes tells me that you have no purpose." Riku seemed taken aback. He stared at Sora, puzzled by his words.

"I have a purpose."

"Oh, and what is that? To do as you're told? To follow every instruction, obey every whim? To serve an ungrateful master till your dying day? If you ask me Riku, that is not a purpose." Anger seethed through Sora. He didn't know why he felt so mad that Riku would just let Ansem walk all over him. Even though Sora looked on the verge to strangle Riku for being such an idiot, the elder boy stayed calm.

"What do you know Sora? If you think you're so right, what are you doing to change your fate? You're in the same position as me. You haven't stopped Lord Ansem from treating you like a worthless dog. You don't resist when he grabs at you. You _let_ him treat you like shit because you are afraid." Sora flinched. His words stung at Sora. The reason they hurt so much, was because Sora knew he was right. Sora had feared Ansem the first time he set eyes on the man.

"Of course I'm afraid," replied Sora, "I'm scared because I don't know what to expect. I don't know what will happen to me. Everyone has their fears."

"I'm not afraid of anything. I'm not scared of Lord Ansem. You don't understand anything Sora. You don't know anything about me so don't try and pretend you know something I don't. Don't feel sorry for me. If anything, I pity _you_." Riku turned away, showing Sora that he was done talking to him.

Sora jumped out of his chair, furious that Riku _pitied_ him. 'The nerve of that guy. Saying he's not afraid of anything. I think I like the quiet, dead looking Riku better than the jerk-off Riku.' Sora was just about to say something, when the door busted open. Ansem stood in the doorway, a smug, infuriated look on his face. He stomped over to Sora, roughly grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out the door, then slammed it behind him. Sora stood silently outside, wondering what had happened that had made Ansem so angry. Right before Sora was ready to leave to his quarters, a loud crash came from inside the dinning room.

'What the...' Sora tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside. Then Sora spotted the window. He peeked through the window, and what he saw made him gasp. All the leftover food from the table was thrown to the ground and Ansem was leaning into Riku, whispering in his ear. Riku's hands gripped the edge of the table, trying to prevent himself from falling over. One of Ansem's arms was rapped around the boy's waist while the other clenched Riku's hair. Ansem went in for a kiss, pressing hard against Riku's lips. He began to gnaw and lightly bite on the boy's already slighty swollen lips, causing a tiny droplet of blood to fall down Riku's chin. Ansem broke free of the kiss and continued to nibble along the boy's neck.

Sora turned away after that and ran towards the ladder to the lower deck. When he reached the bottom, he noticed a group of sailors crowding around on the other side of the deck, but Sora wasn't interested and went down the stairs and through his door to the ship's haul.

As Sora layed on the cold wooden floor, Riku's words echoed through his head.

'You should get used to it. That's what Riku said. Obviously _he_ has gotten used to it.' Sora curled up in a little ball, with only one thin blanket to keep him warm. He tried closing his eyes, but he knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night.

'At least I know now what to expect.'

TBC

* * *

PeachBerry- You guys won't believe how hard this chapter was to write. It really was. I had so many writer's block moments. I almost gave up.

Wingy- But thankfully, Wingy is a highly equipped muse and can solve any writer's block!! /insert super hero music/

PeachBerry- What are you talking about? You didn't do squat!

Wingy- That's because PB didn't buy Wingy any chocolate.

PeachBerry- I'm not made of money. I'm just a poor writer trying to get her message out to the world.

Wingy- And that would be...?

PeachBerry- And now it's time to respond to the reviewers!

Wingy- Hey! Don't ignore Wingy!!!

**fire goddess5-** Weee! An update for you! O.o I don't know how to spell Sephiroth(sp?!?!?!?) either. But you gave me an idea. Thanks! /pats your head/

**sHaRpY- **Thanks for the long review! I was just joking about the whole 'so you thought my other writings sucked?!?!?!' deal. Obviously, you didn't hear my sarcasm throught the computer screen. Maybe I should have inserted it. Like this. /insert sarcasm here/ And I guess...yes, you could say I'm scared of being kicked off AND writer's block. (Wingy- Have no fear! Wingy's here!!) And I drew that Takumi pic for you! Yes, your welcome I know. I decided to screw the number things. Too much of a hassle.

**Fink Blade-** YAY! First time reviewer! Thanks for choosing me! /feels special/ and perhaps there may be some Sephiroth. Read to the bottom to find out!

**Ink2-** Errr...don't worry. I'm not much of a descriptive writer when it comes to stuff like sex and kissing. I don't even think I did very well on this chapter. The kissing part I mean. I think I need to experience an actual kiss in order to be able to describe one. Pity me!!! j/k :)

**Jessie-** I hate YOU!!!! j/k Yes, it is sad what happens to Sora. But you see these horns atop my head? Yes, that means I'm evil. And evil people like me like to torture and make others suffer. So expect more PAIN and SUFFERING for our poor helpless Sora. BWAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!

**Zelphie- **Here's your chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. But it's kinda long, so don't eat me. Oo;;

**Katca Mcadar- **Wow...I've never seen so many numbers used in a review before. :) Errr...don't kill Ansem yet, I still need him to do some more evil villain stuff. And haha, I was just kidding about the whole Riku not talking for the next four chaters. He did a lot of talking in this here chapter. Oh and thankies! You gave me an idea when I had writer's block. Go you!

**KageKitsune16-** Heh....Riku's job is to.....well, if you didn't figure it out in this chapter, you'll figure it out in the next. Hehehe....

**SuperSaraMoon-** I'm sorry, you want me to kill Kairi for you? XD Ehhh...I dislike Kairi too. But let's put it this way. Kairi's probably broken hearted cause she doesn't know what's happening to her friend and she' super sad blah blah blah. Let's just all pretend she's in a world of emotional pain and sorrow. Actually, Kairi's role doesn't end here. She shows up in later chapters (much later) and I don't know. I might make her bleed. /evil laugh/

**Witchofevilmagic-** Of course! I write back to everyone! It's so much fun! Errr...I don't' think I'll finish it before school. Which sucks cause then I won't update as much as I like. But here is a long (well, to me it is long) chapter for you. It wasn't any extra work. Just staying up to two am. You know, the usual.

**Frostt- **Thank you for all the support...but.....I'M TRYING TO PUT AS MUCH DESCRIPTION IN THAT STORY AS I CAN!!! I ONLY HAVE ONE BRAIN YOU KNOW!!! /huff puff/ Whoops, sorry to rant at you. I really don't feel that way. I'm just super lazy when it comes to description. You won't believe how many times I looked up the word 'silence' in the thesaurus. (Wingy- It was like four times.) Quiet you!

**Theory Mistress- **Thanks! I will!

**Chris-** Thanks...and....WHO ARE YOU?!?!?! .............. La dee do da! /skips away/

**Riva van Dyk- **WEEEEE!!! I love angst! /hugs da angst/

**Kai-Dranzer-Hiwatari- **Hehe...I'll continue this through the school year. Unless I die or something. Yep....death is the only thing that will keep me from my fic. /hugs it/ I can't wait to do some actual torturing!!! BWAHAHAHAHAA!!!!

**Diamondprincess2006- **No!!! Ha, j/k of course your gonna find out how Riku became a slave. Hold ya horses. It comes when it comes. I already have my fic pretty much planned out till chapter seven so no worries. You'll find out.

**Van de Fanelia- **YAY! Another first time reviewer! Thanks for choosing me! /feels even more special/ I know, isn't torturing characters fun fun!!! l/its Kairi on fire/ Hehehehehe...BURN!!!

**MoonlitIcegodess- **Sorry for keeping ya waiting. There's the update. Thanks for reviewing!

**C- **errr...I'm not sure who you are O anonymous one, but thank you for commenting on my livejournal. It has been neglected. You're really the reason I got off my fat butt and started working.

PeachBerry- OMG!!! 18 reviews!!! It's a record!

Wingy- Uhhh...Pb, don't forget to tell them about the thing.

PeachBerry- Oh right. Now people have been asking me if I'm gonna put Sephiroth(sp?!?!??! Goddamnit!!!) in my story or not. Well, I probably will, but I can't decide if I want to make him a good guy or a bad guy. So here's the deal. **You guys can tell me whether you want him to be good or evil.** So leave a comment, good or evil. And the most wins and I'll write whatever. To tell you the truth, I've haven't played any FF games so I don't know the extent to Sephiroth's personality. Just have that in mind.

Wingy- Yes yes... and also. Have you peeps ever wondered want Takumi looked like? PB only described his red hair in the brief time he was in the story. Well look no further cause PB has drawn a beautiful picture of him, in which you can view........

Here ---- http :www. deviantart. com/ deviation /8880411/ Just copy and paste into your URL and erase the spaces and you're good to go!

PeachBerry- I must warn you people. I drew that a while ago, so it isn't as good as my recent art. I'm not gonna complain about it here. Also, if that link doesn't work no matter what u do, it is up on my livejournal for those of you who choose to read it. My livejournal also contains updates on story progress. Sometimes summaries of the next chapter, and blah blah blah. I'm not forcing you guys to go check it out or anything, but I usually estimate when I'm gonna update so then you guys know. You can find my livejournal on my profile.

Wingy- Isn't PB nice? Now don't forget to vote on which Sephy should show. Good? Bad? Leave a review! No flames please, they might catch Kairi on fire. Oh wait...she's already burning. Nevermind.


	5. Past Me Part One

PeachBerry: Well, I'm blowing off a school project to do this cause I don't want to work. Stupid school...you ruin my life.

Wingy: Now now PB, without school, how would Pb learn to write so beautifully?

PeachBerry: It's not beautiful! It's horrid! It's a disaster! It's a disgrace!

Wingy: Errr...well, the disgrace part is kinda too since PB never updates.

PeachBerry: Oo;; I'm sooooorrrryyy!!!

Wingy: Yeah well, PB should be. PB was gonna put this part further up in the story, but she decided that since she couldn't think about the current happenings, that she'd do a FLASHBACK CHAPTER! Two parter!

PeachBerry: Ehh...some people were wondering about Riku's past. So I decided to think one up now so that people may understand Riku's anger a little better.

Wingy: Or become more confused

PeachBerry: Quiet you! Anyways, important notice insert here...

**Important notice: **The language that Riku and Cielo are speaking is called Al Bhed. If anyone here is a Final Fantasy lover, you should know about it. I'm not gonna call it Al Bhed in this story. It will be known as Ku-Uh (pronounced "kukoo oo-ha") and the people will be known as the Kuanc (pronounced "KUKooahn-ku"). If you need help pronouncing things, don't ask me in a review or email. Go to http: pixelscapes. com/ twoflower/ albhed. html Copy and paste the url, then erase the spaces. Translate the English words to get the translation (though I will already give you the translation) and the pronunciation. Sorry about the trouble! But I'm weird like this...

Wingy: Such hardships PB puts everyone through...

PeachBerry: It's not like I'm giving you guys a foreign language _without_ the translation! I'll be translating everything in brackets! So Wingy hurry up and do the thingy and let's get this story started!

Wingy: YAY! Disclaimer: PB does not own Kingdom Hearts (or its characters) or the language Al Bhed (known as Ku-Uh in this story) But she does own Cielo, and Takumi (who isn't in this chapter, but Wingy likes him).

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

(_translation)_

(see bottom for more information)

* * *

Own Me

By: PeachBerry

Chapter Five, Part One- Past Me

_Syo dro dreams hud xiyga  
Demm eyes yna fyga  
Demm sunhehk sun neca  
Demm mekrd vemm dra sky  
Genki bnudald sa eh cmaab  
Vnus demons E layca du gaab  
Syo baylavim dreams myo ibuh sa (_1)

* * *

"Riku?! Where are you Riku? Don't hide from me!" 

A young girl with bright blonde hair raced through the meadow, her brilliant green eyes peering through the tall grass. "Stop playing Riku! I'm serious!" The girl slowed down to a stop. Trying to catch her breath, she sat on top of a nearby rock. She suddenly heard a rustle to her left and then saw a flash of silver.

"Aha! Riku wait!" The girl bounded from her rock to dash after the boy. She ran, following the swishing of the lofty grass, until she came upon a small clearing. The grass had been stomped down and in the center of the clearing was a large rock.

"Riku? Where are you?" She walked around the rock, but no sign of the boy. "Tysh ed!!! (_Damn it_) I'm serious! Come out wherever you are this instant!" The young girl stomped her foot, showing her anger, but the boy was no where to be seen. She sighed and was about to leave the clearing when she heard a soft giggle.

"Huh?" The girl walked toward the large rock, and heard another small giggled, slightly muffled. _Wait a sec..._ She walked slowly around the rock, eyes examining the ground until she found what she was looking for. A small hole just big enough for a small boy to slip through was at the base of the rock, half hidden by trampled pieces of grass.

"Riku, I'm serious now. I know you're hiding in that hole. Now come out before I have to drag you out!" She squatted down to get a better look into the hole, now hearing fits of giggles from within. A small head of silver locks popped out, a young boy grinning brightly.

"Hehehe...you found me! Fryd milg! (_What luck_) I didn't think you would find me in my secret hiding place." Riku looked slightly disappointed that she had found him, but also was happy for the challenge.

"Riku, I told you I was serious! Tysh oui (_Damn you_)! This is important!" Her eyes fell down on the boy's happy smile, regretting what she had to tell him. The girl's eyes were tearing up, and Riku saw the seriousness on her face. _E's cu cunno, Riku._ (_I'm so sorry, Riku_)

"What's wrong?" asked the boy. Her face was scaring Riku. Why was she so sad? Had he done something wrong? Other than running away from her. But he was just playing. "Cunno, Cielo.(_Sorry, Cielo_) Please don't be mad. I'm here now. What's wrong?" The boy tugged at the bottom of Cielo's shirt, urging her to tell him of her news. The girl sighed, blinking away her unshed tears. She sat down, patting her lap for the young boy to sit on. He obliged, softly crawling into her warm embrace.

"Riku, I'm afraid I have terrible news."

"Dannepma?" (_terrible?_)

"Yes. Ummmm...Riku, your father was a great man. Very smart, very good hearted. He wanted to help our people. And he was so close to ending the savagery of our Lord. But..." Riku looked up at Cielo's face as she paused and felt small droplets of water fall upon his cheeks. Cielo could hardly look into those wondrous eyes, those bright and curious aqua eyes. Innocent...naïve...so childlike. How can she tell him this? How can she...betray those eyes?

"That isn't bad news. That's good news!"

"Let me finish Riku. Today, the Lord sent an order to the guards. To have you and your parents...taken away."

"Where did the Kiyntc (_Guards_) take them?"

"Just...away. Somewhere that we can't find them. And they can't find us. Riku, I don't want you to go to that place. I don't want anyone to go to that place. Because once you've gone there, you can't go back. You do not want the Guards to take you away. If they do, I'll never see you again. They are bad men." The look on the small boy's face began to widen.

"But...but what about Sudran and Vydran (_Mother and Father_)?! I wanna see them! Please! Take me there!" Riku tried to get up and out of Cielo's lap, but she held her arms around his torso, keeping him there. "Cielo! I wanna see Sundran! Let go!"

"Riku..." Cielo's cheeks were stained with tears. Her eyes red from crying. "You have to come with me. To my home. I'll keep you there until my vydran can find out a plan."

"No no no! I won't go! I'm going to see Sundran!"

"Please Riku! Please...listen to me this once. You _don't _want to go to that place. You don't want to. Please Riku, e pak uv oui. Dnicd sa. (_I beg of you. Trust me._)" Riku stopped struggling, and fell limp in her arms.

"Oac..." (_yes_) The young girl sighed again. She used the heel of her hand to wipe her tears away and stood up, letting Riku slide down her lap.

"Do you want me to carry you Riku? You look tired." The young boy nodded his head, and Cielo lifted him up onto her shoulders, grabbing onto his hands to keep him balanced. On top of Cielo's shoulders, Riku could see over the tall grass of the field. The wind tickled his face as it flew past him softly. The singing of the birds and the sweet quietness of the Earth calmed Riku's senses. But the nagging thoughts still tugged at his mind

_What will become of me? What am I to do without Sudran and Vydran?_ They crossed the field silently, and entered to woods where the rustling of the leaves could be heard from under Cielo's feet. A short distance through the trees, and they came upon Cielo's family lands. A short fence surrounded a small field where some sheep were happily eating their fill. A small cottage lay to their left, down the edge of the woods. A water wheel was attached to the side, pumping water from a creek that ran down the treeline. And next to the water wheel were five black horses. Riku stared at the horses.

"Cielo, when did you get new runcac? (_horses_)" She didn't respond, but merely continued her way towards the cottage. "Cielo?" She crossed the small creek, passing the large horses, which even though Riku was on top of Cielo's shoulders, were still much larger than the two. Up close, Riku glanced at the symbol branded on top their long necks. It was a heart with a cross in between.

"Cielo! These are the Kiyntc horses! The Kiyntc are here!" Riku was lightly tugging on Cielo's hair as she walked through the cottage door. And there, sitting at the table and lined up against the walls, were five man clothed in black armor. With the same emblem upon their breastplates as the one burned into the horse's necks.

"Cielo...it's the..."

"Yes Riku." She took the boy off of her shoulders, placing him gently on the ground. "I know." Riku stared in shock at her. Why? If she already knew the Guards were gonna be here...then why did she...And then it hit him. _O Gods. Cielo..._

"Why Cielo? I trusted you! You said you didn't want me to go with the Kiyntc! You said they were _bad_ men!" Cielo backed away from Riku and over to where her family was huddled in a corner.

"I had to Riku. They were gonna kill my family if I didn't find you and bring you to them. You have to understand. They were gonna take my family to that place. The one with no return. E's cunno (_I'm sorry_). But my family is more important to me than anyone else." A guard grabbed Riku, and tied ropes around the struggling boy's hands. He then lofted him over his shoulder and headed for the door. With tears streaming down his face, Riku uttered his last words to Cielo.

"E vunkeja oui." (_I forgive you_). Hearing those words, Cielo burst into tears, quietly apologizing to the small boy, regret burning through her heart.

The man carrying Riku tossed the boy on top his horse, then climbed atop himself. He held Riku with one hand, making sure he wouldn't escape. And they waited for the other men to come out of the cottage.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" A high pitched scream emerged from the small house. Blood curdling shrieks filled Riku's ears, booming in his mind. And just as abruptly as they began, they ended. And the men came out of the cottage, swords painted red. The other men mounted their horses and set off. As Riku and his captor pass the cottage's window, he saw the floor and walls covered with more red. And upon the red stained floor, Cielo's head, completely decapitated from her body.

As they rode farther and farther away from scene, the image stayed, burned into Riku's mind. Shock filled him, and his entire body shuddered.

"So much red..." trembled Riku.

"That's called blood boy." Said his captor sternly. Not a hint of sorrow.

"Blood?"

"I think it's _Pmuut_ (_blood_) in your language."

"Pmuut. Dra mexiet uv meva." (_Blood. The liquid of life._)

* * *

"My Lord, we have found the boy."

"Did you? Wonderful." A guard placed a frightened Riku in front of a man seated atop of a large throne. Dark red drapes fluttered down from the ceiling, contrasting with the dark black fabric of the throne's chair. The man himself was clad in garments so beautiful that even Riku was amazed at the sight. The man looked magnificent in Riku's eyes. But what amazed Riku the most, was the man's hair. Long silver locks flowed over the man's shoulder, somewhat greyer than Riku's hair, but nevertheless, silver.

Riku had been some what of an outcast to people because of his hair and eye color. Riku overheard some of the older children that he was cursed. No one wanted to be friend's with the cursed boy. No one except Cielo. At the thought of his one and only friend, Riku felt tears well up in his eyes. _Perhaps I truly am cursed._

"Boy, step forward." Riku didn't move an inch. He just stood there, his heart crying softly.

"Did you hear me boy? Come forth."

"E tuh'd fyhd du. E's yvnyet." (_I don't want to. I'm afraid.) _muttered Riku.

"Excuse me?" The man turned to a guard to his left. "What language is he speaking?"

"Errr..I believe it's Ku-Uh. The language of the Kuanc people. But this boys speaks English fine, he's probably just in shock."

"I see. Well, do we have someone around here who can translate?"

"I believe so, he's..."

"Go get him."

"Yes my lord!" The guard scurried off in search for the translator. The man seated in the throne stared at Riku with interest. He stood from his chair, and stepped down the small row of stairs to get a better look at the boy. The man reached his hand out to Riku's hair, petting it lightly. Riku just wanted to slap that hand away, but fear froze him to his spot. He dare not move. The man lowered himself eye level with the small boy and gazed into his bright aqua eyes.

"Hmmm...such beautiful eyes you have. I know you understand me, so why don't you tell me your name boy?" asked the man, his voice slicing through the silence and echoing off the high ceilings. Riku pierced his lips together, refusing to speak.

"Eh? You dare to disobey me? Some guts you have young one. Please, why don't you tell me your name? It would sure make it a lot easier on you and I. Because if you tell me your name, I'll tell you mine."

"E tuh'd fyhd du ghuf ouin hysa." (_I don't want to know your name.)_ spoke Riku softly.

"This may prove to be a problem. Oh well, I'll just have to learn Ku-Uh too! That would be fun. You could help me."

"My Lord. I, Rikudo, am here to assist you. How may I serve you?" The silver haired man turned from Riku to see a short fat man clothed in a deep red robe carrying a rather large leather bound book.

"Excellent. Do you speak Ku-Uh fluently?"

"Why yes I do my Lord."

"And can you teach me?"

"Err...I'm afraid that the language of Ku-Uh is very sacred. Only those with Kuanc blood, or those blessed by a Kuanc priest may be allowed to speak or teach the language. It's their law, we must respect..."

"Rikudo was you name?" asked the Lord, a mischievous smile planted on his face.

"Huh? O yes yes. Rikudo Machi."

"Rikudo, how is your wife?"

"My wife? Errr...she is fine my Lord. If you don't mine me asking how is it you knew I had a wife?"

"The ring on your finger of course2. It's silver with a gold center. A Marriage Ring. Now tell me. How would you feel if something were to happen to your lovely wife?"

"Wha...what are you saying my Lord?" the man's eyes filled with fright and confusion. His body trembled as the silver haired man stared maliciously at him.

"All I'm saying is that it would be wise to teach me the language of Ku-Uh. For your family's sake."

"Sir...yes my Lord. As you wish." The man stared down at his feet, clearly shocked at the threat.

"Now come here and figure out what this boy is saying."

"Yes my Lord." The fat man rushed over to where the two were standing.

"Ask him his name." snapped the Lord.

"Yes sir," The man looked at Riku, his words slightly stuttering. "Fryd ec ouin hysa?" (_What is your name?_)

Riku didn't answer. For one, the man's accent was horrible and it was hard for Riku to understand him, but the real reason he didn't wish to speak was because he didn't want to give those men the satisfaction. The Lord leaned down to Riku's face and cupped his chin with his hand.

"Answer him." He squeezed Riku's face, causing one of his nails creating a small cut on the boy's cheek. Riku's body quivered at the man's touch. Fear enveloped him, and even though with all his heart didn't want to answer the man's request, he opened his mouth.

"Ri...Riku..." stuttered the boy. The man released his chin and chuckled lightly.

"Riku eh? Well, my dear Riku. My name is Ansem. But you may call me _Master_."

"Ouin hudrehk pid yh ajem tajem." Said Riku boldly. (3)

"O my!" blurted out the fat man.

"What did he say?" asked Ansem curiously.

"Errr...he said...o, but it's not very polite my Lord." Ansem raised an eyebrow.

"What...did he call me a bastard or something?"

"Oh, he said 'You're nothing but an evil devil.'" Ansem glanced back at Riku and gave a hearty laugh.

"Heh...well _Riku_...thanks for the compliment."

TBC

* * *

1- Translation:

May thy dreams not quake  
Till eyes are wake  
Till morning sun rise  
Till light fill the sky  
Genki protect me in sleep  
From demons I cease to keep  
May peaceful dreams lay upon me

This is a Kuanc lullaby/prayer. It's usually spoken when children have bad dreams. Genki is the Kuanc 'God of Dreams'. Note that Kuanc is not a religion. It is a _race_ of people. I made up the race, but _not_ the language. The language is taken from Al Bhed.

2- I decided to keep marriage the same as our marriage ceremonies. Rings, vows, blah blah blah.

3- I decided not to put the translation there, just cause you were gonna find out about it the next few sentences. Riku doesn't know any cuss words yet people. He's only ten in this here chapter. (though he acts younger...) So the word _evil_ is a pretty strong cuss word to him. EVIL!!! BWAHAHAHAAAA!!!!

PeachBerry: Alright people! Chapter Five in the bag!

Wingy: Yes...tis finally...done... ::drops dead::

PeachBerry: Wingy? Errr...you ok? Answer me! Don't die! I need you for part two of this chapter!!! ::thinks:: I have chocolate?

Wingy: ::springs back to life:: Wingy heard chocolate...where's chocolate?

PeachBerry: ::tosses Wingy chocolate:: Alrighty now, time for some responding to da reviews!

**Riva Van Dyk**- Sorry for keeping you. My faithful reviewer. BWAHAHAHAAAA!!! Thanks so much for sticking with me all this time! It makes me sooo happy!!!! ::feels like crying::

**Zelphie-** Eventful? XD Yeah...nothing _eventful_ happened in this chapter. But Waahaa! Part Two ish definitely getting somewhere. ::cracks knuckles:: Can't wait to get started! After my four day nap...

**SuperSaraMoon-** Thanks for voting! YAY! First of four people to vote. Aren't you special? Heh...evil Sephy? We shall see... ::evil laugh::

**DarkenWolf-** Hmmm....good Sephy? Sounds interesting... ::snicker:: I feel for Sephy too. I understand that most of the long haired villains get misunderstood. Like Sesshomaru. Awww....my poor poor Sesshy-kun....will you ever get the love you deserve? XD

**SharPy-** Hey Si Si! XD Grrr...shut up about the stupid sn thing. Geez...I call myself PeachBerry here cause that was our two nicknames put together see? Remember when we had the fruit book? Eh? Yah...stupid I know, but unique in its own way. Also, I had this nice smelling perfume called PeachBerry. It smelt _good_. Too bad...no Sora to torture in this chapter. Only poor poor Riku... (Wingy: Puerto Rico?) Shut up Wingy! You stole that stupid line from Genah! Ehehe...see ya around...

**Katca Mcadar-** Ahaha! It was the desserts actually. The dessert turned to dinner, then the dinner turned to wine, and I made Ansem teach Sora a lesson about wine! Weeee! Isn't inspiration fun? All your questions will be answered in due time. Not in the next chapter though...but when chapter six comes along. That's the one after the next cause the next one is 'Chapter Five, Part Two'. Were you really that happy when I updated? Thank you! I know the feeling when a story you like hasn't been updated and then it's suddenly is updated...I yelp for joy too. ::grin::

**Johnny-Depp-Luv-** YAY for the angst! Sad and depressing is my thing. Don't expect to find happy happy anywhere around me! Hehehe...

**Sora1truelove-** I think I updated a little quicker than before. Thanks for the review! I appreciate it muchly!

**VanDeFanelia-** Errr...that means you want Sephy to be good...right? Rival of Ansem's...yep...that means he's good. If you're _evil_ to Ansem, then you good to the rest! Thanks for reviewing and voting! You're so special! ::sprinkles special dust on you:: (Wingy: Ah! Cooties! Run!) They're not cooties...she's just weird...

**Witchofevilmagic-** Two years?! Oo;; that's a looooong time. I hope it doesn't take me too years! That would be horrible! I doubt it will take me two years....though I've already spent four months on this story. What's another 18? XD I'm j/k...I think I'd quit before then. O...lemme borrow a match. ::lites my High school on fire:: BURN!!! BURN TO THE GROUND!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! ::shares passion of hatred for school::

**KittyHelp-** Your Sora? Excuse me...but we must share Sora. He is for all us rabid fangirls. SHARE GODDAMNIT!!! Oo...sorry, lost the happy...but the happy's back! Thanks for reviewing! It makes me happy!

PeachBerry: Phew! Ten reviews...wait...that's eight less than last time..what's up with you people?!??!

Wingy: Chill PB. You deserve it cause you took so long to post ch.4.

PeachBerry: I said I was sooooorrrrryyy! What more do you want from me? Do you want smut? Eh? Is that what you want? Will that make you people happy? Well you know what...instead of doing my English project that is due tomorrow, I wrote Chapter five, Part Two!!!! Eh?! It's already 4:34 in the morning!!! I won't finish the goddamn project! I'm already getting a bad grade in that class and now I'm going to FAIL. Thanks to this fanfic...curse you fanfic gods! CURSE YOU!!!!

Wingy: Oo...Wingy thinks PB went off the deep end...

PeachBerry: MUHAHAHAAAAA!!!! Die you fucked up teachers!!! DIE!!! BWAHAHAHAAHAAAAAA!!!!!

Wingy: ::scoots away:: Ummm...maybe you peeps better review...it might calm down PB...and keep her from going insane...if that's hasn't happened already. O, and one more thing. Some of you people forgot to **vote for how Sephiroth should be**. GOOD OR BAD! That simple...just write in your review...it's not that hard peeps...just **GOOD OR BAD**. There's still time to vote so do so in a review!


	6. Past Me Part Two

PeachBerry: Sorry for the long wait. I'm not gonna give you guys any shit excuses though. (I was sick, had homework, had a test, computer broke blah blah blah) I just wasn't ever in the mode to write this chapter. To tell you the truth, I shouldn't have put this part where I did. The flashback should have gone a bit further up, and now I've totally thrown myself off. Sorry about that.

Wingy: Well, this chapter was hard to write, so give us some credit.

PB: You didn't write anything….you didn't even help much with my writer's block.

Wingy: Well….Wingy's doing the disclaimer AND the warning!

Disclaimer: PB does not own any KH characters. She did not make up the Kuanc language. PB does own Cielo, story plot, and the lint inside he jean pockets.

!!Warning!!: Lemon alert. Shota (man/boy) coming. If you feel uncomfortable with that pairing, then look for the **!!!WARNING!!! **alert, and then the **!!!DONE!!!** alert to know when to skip over the lemon. Hopefully not too graphic for your guy's taste. (or to get the boot from )

PB: Mmm…be bold…I have to be bold…and write the lemon…(just thinking about it scares me) It's my first if you didn't know that…I hope I don't make it too weird…I hope I sound like I know what I'm doing…I hope you all don't hate me for it! /can't talk dirty for beans/ (I hope I'm not banned!)

Wingy: SHIELD YOUR EYES KIDDIES!!!! The horribly written lemon is here! FEAR IT!!!!

PB: /has a melt down/

Wingy: O no…peeps….you just read the story while Wingy cleans up the mess. /gets a broom/

"speaking"  
_thinking_ (don't get confused...Riku is the only person thinking like this in this here chappie)  
(translation)  
(#) - see bottom for more info

* * *

Own Me

By: PeachBerry

Chapter Five, Part Two- Past Me

"Kuut sunhehk (good morning), my dear Riku." (1)

The boy heard the voice, but refused to stare at the man lying beside him. Instead, he curled himself up tightly inside the deep red covers, trying to hide from the one thing that will always find him. Yet his attempts were futile, as Ansem tugged the covers off of Riku, revealing pale olive skin and glistening sliver locks. Such beautiful features could not be resisted by the Lord, as his hands traveled over Riku's torso and up his chest, along his neck till he cupped the boy's soft cheek. From there, he placed a small gentle kiss on the boy's forehead, like a mother would do to calm her child.

"You know Riku, things could be so much more pleasant, if you would just corporate." The man sat up, wrapping his arms around the boy's body, pulling him close to his chest. Bare skin to bare skin. "If only you would talk to me. Tell me what you want. I can give you so much, my dear Riku." Ansem leaned into the boy's ear, softly whispering his next words.

"My sweet, little Riku."

And then it happened again. Such strong arms caressing and holding Riku close in a calm and comforting way. Riku almost felt…safe. From Riku's first impressions of Ansem, he believed this man to be wicked. But over the past few weeks, Ansem has given him nothing but gentleness and sincerity. His soft spoken words soothed Riku's tension, making him feel that he could tell this man anything and everything. Reveal his inner thoughts, his deepest desires. The boy shook his head, trying to resist such a temptation. Riku struggled against Ansem's hold, trying to wriggle free from his arms. He didn't want this. He hated feeling like this.

"Stop it."

The Lord laughed, one that echoed quietly through the bedroom chamber. One that forever echoes through Riku's mind. It sent shivers throughout the boy's body, and Ansem felt them too, making him smile that malicious smile of his. He placed one more small kiss on Riku's cheek before getting up out of bed. Ansem glanced at his lovely new roommate. Riku's sorrow filled radiance poured out of him, and Ansem could only want to do more for him.

"Listen Riku," Ansem walked over to a closet, pulling out a black robe that contrasted his silver grey hair, "I kept you alive for a reason. And that reason is because I wish to help you." Riku lowered his eyes, not wanting to listen to this man, to his lies. His words were nothing but poisonous lies. "You can trust me." With that, Ansem left Riku alone in the room, the missing presence disturbed him.

Riku hung his head. _Why does this man, this man I despise for killing those I loved, why is he so kind to me?_ Riku's head rang with confusion. He touched his cheek, the warmth from Ansem's hand already faded away. And Riku was already missing it. _Why does this man, make me feel this way?_

This is what Riku hated most about Ansem. He makes you feel good, while making you feel inferior. He speaks gentle words, yet you know he's lying. His touch is relaxing, but it still leaves shivers down your spine. And his smile…it's the kind of smile that knows everything but doesn't tell, and that draws you too him. And then he leaves you, and you feel like you need him back. You don't want him, but then again…you do. He's almost addicting.

_He's almost addicting…_

Riku just sat up in bed, the silk sheets felt cold against his bare skin. The boy groaned slightly, hunger nipping at him. He hadn't eaten for a couple days, refusing anything Ansem had to offer. Riku has barely even been outside the room, not sure he wanted to hang around Ansem all day. It was enough that they were _sleeping_ in the same bed. The thought of it made Riku shiver. Though Ansem did make advancements on him, hugging him, holding him, kissing him….it never went pass that. But, Riku wasn't sure how long that would last.

"He's toying with me."

But then again, it's not as if Riku resisted much. Sure he struggles, but whenever Ansem stroked his cheek, whenever he kissed his neck, or embraced him, Riku's body reacted. Almost to the point where he wanted _more_ of Ansem's hands. Playing and toying with Riku's feelings, his temptations, a man that powerful is dangerous.

Riku stood up out of bed, pulling the sleek sheets around his body. The room's atmosphere was cold, still, silent. It made it hard for Riku to want to stay within these closed walls. His curiosity drove him to want to explore what was behind the chamber doors, but fear kept him in.

Riku hated himself for being so cowardly. He hated that he couldn't control his body when Ansem swooned him. He hated the fact that he probably will never be free from that man's clutches. Hated that he would always rather be alone, than with that man.

_I hate him._

"Cusauha...syga ed cdub..." (someone…make it stop) Riku seemed to hate everything these days.

* * *

"Lord Ansem. The regiment that infiltrated the Northern border has returned." (2) A soldier garbed in black armor and a long red cape bowed low to a man sitting comfortably behind a dark wooden desk. Hundreds of books adorned the shelves along the walls, filling the room with an old dusty smell. Hanging from the high ceilings was a gold chandelier with hundreds of dangling crystals, reflecting light along the floor in patterns almost unimaginative. A young boy sat quietly in a red leather armchair, pretending that his attention was out a wide window rather than to the two men's conversation.

"And…?" asked Ansem with a hint of boredom.

"They've combed the territory, searched through every village, but were unable to locate him."

"I see." A silence followed after Ansem's remark, the armored man growing anxious as the Lord contemplated his next words. Riku cocked an eyebrow. _Who is he looking for?_ The armored man cleared his throat after seeing Ansem wasn't going to say anything.

"We have reason to believe that he has made it out of the Northern territory, and is currently in hiding."

"How did he make it pass the border without notice of our soldiers?" asked Ansem curiously. He turned his chair to face the soldier, eyes staring intently, waiting for an answer. The armored man hesitated.

"He might have had help on the inside."

"A traitor? In your ranks? Leon, (3) I thought better of you. As leading general, I think there was something more you could have done to make sure traitors were not among us. Are your soldiers not loyal?" Leon's face burned red, but he kept his cool and picked up a serious tone.

"Yes, my soldiers are loyal. They have served me well, and when I find whoever the traitor is, he will be punished severely." Leon bowed his head, eyes growing dark, dangerous. And then Ansem smiled.

"Of course. I know I can depend on you. After all, you are my favorite." Ansem watched as Leon's face glazed over, as if remembering times from long ago. "If that is all, you are dismissed General."

Leon bowed low again then turned to leave the room, but not without looking over at Riku. The boy was still pretending not to notice the two of them, but Leon couldn't help but frown at him. He stared at Riku's silver hair, noting the electric blue eyes and pale skin. _He couldn't be a..._ _Vimmpmuutat Kuanc?_(4)_ Not in the Southern territory. _Riku looked away from the window, and met Leon's eyes. He glared at the man, immediately disliking him. But Leon only grinned at the thought, and then left the room leaving Ansem and Riku alone.

Ansem saw the little dispute between Leon and Riku, and he chuckled lightly. He walked over to where Riku was sitting and leaned on the arm of the chair. The boy instinctively bolted up, putting distance between him and Ansem. He grinned at the gesture, and took up the chair.

"Thanks," he said as if the chair had been offered, "Jealous?"

Riku stared at Ansem, confusion clear on his face. _Huh? Am I jealous he got the chair?_ The man let out a half-hearted laugh, and pointed at the door Leon walked out of.

"You know I didn't mean it when I said Leon's still my favorite. In fact, I'm actually quite disappointed in him." Riku's confusion began to subside. _He thought I was jealous because that man was his **favorite**???_ Riku began to blush slightly, the thought was so absurd. Riku despised this man. What did he care if he likes someone more? But what was he talking about…he was disappointed? The smile on Ansem's face made it hard to believe he was mad at Leon. Again, the mystery of Ansem and his actions were driving him crazy. Ansem and that malevolent smile of his.

"Leon started out as a simple servant," he paused, "one of my personal servants. But I soon realized that he could do far more than what I bargained him for. So I placed him in my army ranks. And he slowly made his way to the top. Of course, I had some influence on the pervious general. I didn't want such a lovely pet to die too soon on the battlefield. But I'm afraid I didn't watch him closely enough." Ansem trailed off, thinking to himself.

"It's such a shame. He was one of my army's best soldiers. But tomorrow, I'll have to kill him." Riku stared in shock as Ansem said his last words so plainly, so nonchalantly.

"Why?" asked Riku. Ansem stared intently at Riku, his smile never faltering.

"Well, he lied to me. That's one reason. He's betrayed his fellow men and Lord. That's two. He disobeyed orders. That's three. Three strikes are all I'm giving." Riku listened to Ansem's words, and it began to make sense.

"Leon's the traitor?"

The man smiled. "Yes, and like any other traitor, he'll be killed. I was waiting for him to come clean to me just then, I would have made his death quick and painless. But I think I'd like to play with him now before his execution."

Riku gaped at Ansem. _How can someone **toy** with a man's life? _At that moment, Riku felt ready to vomit. He felt the bile collect within his throat, trying to force itself up. But Riku swallowed it down, managing to just let out some loud coughs. Ansem sat in his leather chair, a slightly amused smile planted on his face.

"You ok?"

Riku turned away, and looked out the wide window. A vast garden lay before him. Tall weeping willows lined along a neat path, their long branches sweeping back and forth. An array of exotic flowers spurted up from the ground, creating a collage of amazing colors. Riku placed his palm on the window, the touch felt cold. Like he was a prisoner in this place. The small meadow to the left of the path reminded Riku of the vast fields he used to run through as toddler. He remembered hiding amongst the tall swaying grass, trying to sneak up behind Cielo.

_Cielo...I've almost forgotten. _Riku stopped staring at the garden, and just went into his own world. Leaving behind his thoughts of Ansem and his games. He saw Cielo with her long blonde hair and her flowing green dress that she loved to wear. And then there was another woman next to her, a bit older, her faded blonde locks tied up in a loose bun.

"Sudran…" (mother)

She turned to him, her bright smile seemed to lift a weight off of Riku. Her lips moved but he couldn't hear what she was saying. She was in front of him, and he couldn't hear her. Her eyes looked different now, they seem to fade away, almost to the point of blurriness.

_I…I can't remember..._

"Do you want go outside?"

The deep voice pulled him back to reality, and he noticed Ansem had his arms wrapped around Riku's chest. Leaning into his ear, he repeated his question.

"Do you want to go outside? Riku? You must be bored to death listening to me talk, you completely tuned out." He took Riku's hand off the window, which seemed to be glued there. Like the winter's frost freezing ice. Ansem lead the unresponsive boy out of the dusty room, their footsteps echoing off the high ceilings.

* * *

Fresh air. The smell of the crisp autumn wind felt renewing. The flowers fragrance settled nicely in everything. He could see their details more clearly up close; pinkish orange flowers, violet blue flowers, yellow flowers with red lines running through their petals like blood vessels. But there was still something wrong. There was every kind of plant one could only dream, and yet something felt out of place.

Up along the path lined with the willow trees, Riku spotted a small bunch of blue petal flowers. He went for a closer look, revealing light green lines sprouting out of the stigma. This flower used to grow along the side of his house. _Wait a second...this is a_ _Ylyley vmufan_ (Acacia flower) (5). _These don't bloom till after winter. Yet it's the middle of autumn. How could that..._

And that's when Riku noticed what was wrong. The garden looked beautiful, almost magical, but that was all it was. They were unreal, putting up a falsehood that only drew in the eyes. A dream. There, an Arum mixing with a Manchineel. The Arum is a fly-catching plant, and would normally wreck the Manchineel, yet they were growing perfectly, side-by-side, unaware they had created an impossibility.

"Amazing isn't it? Normally when these plants mix, they wither and die. But yet somehow they live in harmony among this garden. Like an Eden." Ansem's words ripped through Riku's thoughts. _Like...an Eden?_

"This…is wrong." Said Riku carefully. Ansem only smiled.

"Wrong? Why is it wrong? Is it wrong to want to look at a garden, and see it beautiful and perfect year round? To see a world never changing, never dying, an eternity of life. That is this garden. It will never wither, it will never die." Riku slowly sat down next to the Acacia flower. He petted the small blue petals, feeling their smooth silkiness beneath his fingertips. He placed his nose in the center of the petals, the tiny green anthers tickling his nose. A waft of the flower's sweet smelling scent overwhelmed him, and his eyes became droopy.

Out of the corner of his eye, towards where the field of tall grass lay, he saw a young maiden. Blonde hair, green dress, she looked familiar and yet, so distant. _Why can't I...remember?_ The girl turned to face him, but a shadow covered her features. _Am I forgetting?_

Riku was still staring at the field, the ghost of the girl had gone. Wide eyed, confused, he began crying. _I don't understand, why can't I remember her?! _He covered his face with his hands, trying to push out any memories at all. _Why can't I see her face?!_

Ansem looked down at Riku, his face almost blank. Surrounded by a garden that never fades, yet Riku himself was fading. Ansem didn't think that the boy would take so long to forget, he didn't think that it would be this painful for Riku. He thought the boy would forget, thus making him easier to control. But it seems, it made things worse.

"We should go back inside. It's getting late, I don't want you to catch a chill." He said sincerely, kneeling down to help Riku up. He offered his hand, but Riku slapped it away, as if it were rotten and vile.

"SINTANAN!!! (murderer)(6) It's your fault…it's your FAULT! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!" Riku lounged out at Ansem, but the attempt was useless as the man grabbed both of his wrists, forcing him down to his knees. Riku sobbed. He felt ashamed that he couldn't do anything, he couldn't punish this man for everything that he has done. Not only to him, but to others as well. Leon, his parents, and…_her…_

"What," Ansem leaned in close to Riku's face, smiling that wicked smile of his, "What's my fault?" He asked as if he didn't know. As if nothing had happened. As if everyone Riku loved wasn't dead. As if Riku hadn't forgotten…

"You! You killed them. Everyone! Why…WHY?! I don't understand! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! Why put me through this? Why not just kill me like you have everyone else I've ever loved?! Answer me!"

Ansem's eyes softened. "Why didn't I kill you? Riku, I've already answered that question." He pulled Riku into a firm embrace, wrapping his arms around Riku's shoulders. The boy shuddered.

"Stop…"

"Remember? I told you I kept you alive for a reason. And that reason is that I _want_ to help you. I told you that I can give you anything you want. Anything…"

Riku wanted to believe Ansem. He wanted this man to give him the very thing he's losing. But no, there's nothing _Ansem_ can give. There's nothing…except maybe…

"Anything…?" whispered Riku, hope ringing deeply in his voice. _Can he give me…death in it's self?_

"Anything you want my dear little Riku." Said Ansem confidently. "But are you willing to give up a little more?" Ansem released the boy, and began walking back towards the mansion's doors (7) leaving Riku alone within the faux garden. The sun was setting, and the air's chill wafted over Riku's body, causing him to shiver.

_I don't want to trust him. _

Riku stood up slowly, resisting the temptation to run the other way. With each step he took forward, his nerves screamed for him to just run.

_I don't want to believe him._

His arms felt heavy, like they were weighing him down. Trying to slow him to a stop. They dangled at his sides, motionless. His legs seemed to have a mind of their own.

_I don't want his false hope._

Reaching the door, he walked quietly inside.

_But…_

And waiting inside was of course, Ansem himself. He smiled gently, and took up Riku's hand. His touch was reassuring, promising. Riku didn't want any of his promises. _But…_

_I want them back._

* * *

"Are you sure Riku?"

They were back in the bedroom. Ansem was cupping Riku's facing, staring intently. But his serious tone didn't make Riku hesitate for a second.

"Yes."

**!!!WARNING!!!**

Ansem's lips formed a sweet smile. He reached his hand to Riku's shoulder, slipping the boy's robe off halfway. He glanced over the boy, pale skin, stroking him just above his collar bone causing Riku to shiver. He leaned in, his mouth gently nibbling along the crook of the boy's neck. Ansem used his body to push them both onto the bed, Riku on the bottom. He continued to ravish the boy, softly giving him kisses. Riku was breathing heavy already, his cheeks flushed. Though Ansem had kissed many times before, he knew this time was different. The atmosphere was different.

"Mmmm…you taste delicious."

Ansem placed his hand on Riku's inner thigh, massaging it with small movements of his thumb. Riku's breath hitched, his body felt on fire. Ansem fiddled a bit with Riku's robe till he was able to get it off completely. The boy instantly reacted, trying to cover his body from Ansem's greedy eyes.

"Don't worry," spoke Ansem sweetly, "It's nothing I haven't seen already." The man slipped off his own robe, letting it slide down revealing his masculine physique. Riku watch helplessly as Ansem swooned him, gently caressing Riku's face with his breathe. Ansem's mouth found the boy's ear and his tongue began exploring.

"Ahh…" Riku's body twitched as Ansem began nibbling delicately at his ear. The man's hands roamed to Riku's hips, pushing them down as the boy's back arched.

"Such a sensitive reaction. Does it feel good?" whispered Ansem.

_How dare he ask me such a question…_

"Nnnah…" gasped Riku. The boy blushed deeply as he saw Ansem move lower, his hands traveled along Riku's torso, tracing his muscles up and down. The man's hand made it down between Riku's legs, gently stroking his entry with his middle finger. The boy's hips bucked, but Ansem used his own hips to hold him down.

"This would be your first wouldn't it? Don't worry though," Ansem leaned down to kiss Riku, tenderly nipping on the boy's lips. "I'll be gentle. We'll start out slow." Ansem kissed Riku playfully on the tip of his nose while stroking his member. Riku stifled a moan, trying to hold in all the pressure building up inside. It was even harder when Ansem began whispering in his ear.

"Let me hear that sexy voice of yours." Ansem gently massaged the tip of Riku's length with his index finger.

"Ahhh….ah…nnaahh…" Riku arched his back, tingling sensation running up and down his spine.

"Yes. That voice."

Riku shut his eyes tight, letting Ansem gnaw tenderly at his hardening nipple. His mouth was warm, and soft, and wet. Riku tried not to think about it but it did feel _good._ The man's hot tongue devoured that nipple. When Ansem started using his free hand to play with Riku's other nipple, the boy almost went crazy.

"AHHH….st…stop it-" Ansem cut him off by laying a hard kiss on Riku's lips. He pressed firmly against his lips, not breaking contact till the boy was almost out of breath. Riku gazed up into Ansem's eyes and saw the lust. He saw the want and the desire. Riku shuddered under those eyes, feeling powerless and weak. Ansem smiled as he saw Riku's fear. He placed two fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking on them till they dripped with saliva.

"This will hurt a little my dear." Riku's eyes widened as Ansem's long fingers made small circles around his entrance, stretching the skin a bit so he could slip his index finger into the warmth.

"Nnnnhhh…wa…wait. Stop." Riku tried to push Ansem off him, but the man used his free hand to pin the boy's wrists above his head. The man kissed Riku intensely, distracting him while he slipped in another finger. Riku quivered, eyes tearing from the pain between his legs. _Stop…I don't want this anymore!_

"Now comes the hard part. Try to stay relaxed."

Ansem used his two fingers to stretch and widen the boy's entrance, then slipped them out slowly. Riku tried to catch his breath as Ansem pumped his hard member, squeezing the pre-cum out, using it to coat his length.

"Ansem…please. I change my mind. I don't want this." Riku stared helplessly up at the man. Ansem gave him a small smirk.

"That's _Lord_ Ansem to you." He then pushed himself hard inside of the boy. Riku hissed from the pain. Having Ansem inside him felt awkward and foreign. He pulled out, then pushed back in, this time slower. Ansem let Riku get used to having him inside, and began to ravish the boy's neck again.

"How's does that feel Riku?"

"Unnn…it feels…_gross_." Ansem laughed, halted his onslaught of kisses to stare intently as the boy.

"You're not relaxed. _Relax_ and it'll get better. I promise." Slowly, Ansem began pumping into Riku. The boy panted, sweat covering his whole body from the constant contact. Their bodies both wet and slick, Ansem thrust into the boy, keeping in rhythm.

"Nnnya….ahhh…ha…" _O gods…this does feel good._

Ansem picked up the pace as he felt himself ready to let go. He bent down to kiss Riku on the lips, and to his surprise, the boy kissed back. Ansem smiled to himself as he watched the beautiful creature below him gasping, his cheeks red, his hair wet with sweat. Such a lovely being that belonged to him.

Riku felt the pressure build more strongly between his legs. He used his now free hands to help push into Ansem as he felt himself release, slicking both of their bodies with his essence. Ansem wasn't far behind when with one last shudder he cummed inside Riku, coating the boy's insides. Out of breath, Ansem collapsed on top of Riku, both of their chests pressing against each other.

**!!!DONE!!!**

Ansem stared at his new plaything. The boy's face flushed, eyes dazed. His slim body seemed to glow and Ansem thought he could never look lovelier. He placed a hand above Riku's head, intertwine his fingers with the boy's silver trestles. Yes, what a lovely new creature Ansem has.

"Kuuthekrd (good night) my sweet Riku."

* * *

Riku stirred. Tired eyes slowly opened to reveal Ansem's dimly lit room with a sliver of light coming in through a crack in the curtains. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, groaning a bit from his soreness. He glanced over to the other side of the bed and was surprised to find it empty, a light imprint left where Ansem had been sleeping. Riku placed his hand tenderly on the imprint. It was cool.

Riku sighed, swinging his feet over the side of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. _Did I really do what I think I did?_ He stood up, but instantly regretting it as a small wave of pain shocked between his legs. He slowly sat back down, then just fell back on the bed, legs half dangling off the side. He pulled the sheets over his face. _Did I really let him do that to me?_

"What are you doing?"

Riku jumped at the voice, lifting the sheet off his face to see Ansem leaning against the bedroom's doorframe. He quickly covered himself, remembering he wasn't clothed. This cause Ansem to smile a bit, but it wasn't his normal smug look. It was different. As if he had something else on his mind. Riku then notice Ansem wasn't wearing his normal attire. He was wearing silver plated armor with red gems encrusting a heart and cross insignia across his abdomen. A deep red cloak half covered his shoulder and armor. Though he looked ready to fly into battle, his garments appeared more eloquent than a normal soldier. One that looked like it wasn't getting dirty.

"I was just resting."

"I see," Ansem walked over to the bed, the leather straps from his armor creaking as he sat down next to Riku. "Are you in pain?" Riku turned his gaze, ignoring the question.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Riku quietly.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"That's not really your concern." Ansem's voice was straight forward. His normal façade seemed to have disappeared, leaving on this stern, serious Ansem. Riku wasn't sure why, but he felt…worried? _Why am I concerned about HIM? _

Ansem stood up. "Hurry and get dressed. I have something I need to show you before I leave." With that said, he left the room as quietly as he came. Riku just sat there. As if he was stranded, with the bed as his island and the floor as his sea. And now he had to swim to the closet.

After Riku had gotten ready, wearing a simple blue robe and sash, he followed Ansem down the many hallways that made up the mansion. There were only three rooms Riku had been in. The dinning hall, the study, and Ansem's bedroom. This hallway led to the study, but suddenly Ansem stopped at a door Riku never noticed before. In fact, if Ansem hadn't stopped, Riku might've passed by it without realizing it was ever there.

"This room is off limits to anyone without my permission." Stated Ansem. He took Riku's hand and placed in it a small simple key. It was weatherworn, tiny scratches could be seen as if the key had been used too many times. Riku looked at Ansem curiously, but he had already turned away.

"I'm giving you permission."

"What's inside?"

"Open the door and find out."

"Why can't you just tell me?!"

Ansem let out a sigh, something Riku never saw before. It made Ansem look tired and frustrated. "As much as I'd love to stand here and watch your expression when you see what's inside, I have pressing matters to attend to. So now I shall take my leave."

Riku watched as Ansem continued back the way they came, leaving Riku alone in the front of the door. _Pressing matters?_ Riku felt like following Ansem, but memories of last night made him change his mind. _That man…what game is he playing at?_

Riku stared at the door. It was a plain, ordinary wooden door. But that was just it. This was a mansion where the doors were hand-craved and jewel incrusted, yet here was an ordinary door just out of no where. _Was this door even here yesterday?_ Riku grew tense, not sure if he should look inside or not. Yet, curiosity drove him to slip the key in the door's lock carefully and give it a turn. He heard the lock click, and turned the knob opening the door.

It was dark inside, so dark he couldn't see anything. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before entering, but it didn't help much. He took a step inside, but then retracted his foot. _Maybe I should get a lamp…_

"Riku?"

The boy jumped at the sound of his name. _That voice…?!_ He glanced back inside the room, but didn't see anyone. It was too dark, but he still stepped back inside, walking until the light from the hallway began to fade.

"Who's there?"

"Riku…ed'c sa." (it's me) said the voice softly. Riku's senses went on full alert. _That voice, I know it…_He stepped closer toward the soft voice, leaving the light behind him.

"Don't you recognize my voice Riku? How could you forget me?" the voice sounded hurt, but also a bit playful. As if everything was a joke. As if everything was still ok, still the same before everything went wrong.

"I…I'm sorry. I…can't remember." And then it hit him. He didn't want to admit it before, he just said it softly to himself inside his self. Denying what has really happened. That he had forgotten everything before he had meet Ansem. "I can't remember anything." Riku felt like crying, just standing there and crying. He closed his eyes, wishing he could just disappear, be swallowed up by the darkness.

_Click._

Riku's eyes opened, but there was nothing but black. There was no light from the hallway. The door had closed.

_Where's…where's the door?! _Riku began to panic, breathing heavily. He turned around, taking careful steps toward where the door should be. Trying to see with his hands, but there was no door. _What's happening?!_ Tears streamed down his cheeks, had this been a trap set up by Ansem? _Did he trick me? Is he toying with me again? Argh! I just want to remember again. I want to know who I miss so much it makes my heart ache. Why can't I remember them?_

"Sssh…Riku, everything is going to be fine. I'll take care of you while you're here." Soft arms wrapped around Riku's frail body. He couldn't see her, but he could feel, and smell her. Her scent was sweet, like the Acacia flower, causing him to feel sleepy. Yes, he could tell the voice was a woman. Her arms were graceful and comforting, making Riku relax within her embrace.

"What is this place?" the girl laughed softly, and Riku felt absorbed by that laugh.

"Well, this is a place where people go and never leave. But for you, we'll make an exception."

_Never leave? We?_

"I don't understand."

"Heh…don't worry about it meddma uha (little one)." She laughed again. Such a sweet laughter, so innocent. Riku never wanted to leave her side.

"Why is it so da-" he was cut off by someone's finger pressing gently against his lips.

"That's enough questions from you. Let's talk about something interesting!" said the voice more cheerily. It was soothing, and Riku wanted to listen to her. But just one more question…

"What's your name?"

"Heh…why it's Cielo you silly!" Even though it was dark, Riku imagined a face to go with her laughter. Blonde hair, soft features, brilliant green eyes.

_Cielo…_

TBC

* * *

(1)- Yeah…Ansem learned Ku-Uh from that fat guy in the last chapter (that Rikudo dude…). He's a quick learner, but that's mostly because Ansem was always somewhat of a scholar since basically all he did when he was little was sit in his big study and read all day. And yes, he read every single book in that library. I was actually gonna do a scene where Riku was _forced_ to help Ansem learn Ku-Uh, but I guess that scene got turned down by the story producers in my head. Poor scene…maybe in another flashback.

(2)- Fear me! For I am horrible at military talk! BWAHAHAHA!!! If there's confusion about the land structure/setting of the story, then take a look at my livejournal cause it explains it. (the endnote was way too long before, so I put it all up in my livejournal)

(3)- Yay! Leon in the house! Hehehe…that's for you Si Si cause I know you love your Squall. And also because I didn't want to keep calling that dood the "armored man" or "the soldier". That's boring…so I gave him a name! Yay!

(4)- _Vimmpmuutat Kuanc_- Literally means "Full blooded" in Ku-Uh, but actually he's referring to a special breed of Kuanc. See my livejournal for more information on the Vimmpmmuutat Kuanc.

(5)- _Ylyley vmufan_- Riku was speaking directly in Ku-Uh, but the actual name of the flower is Acacia. People….please…I'm not a Botanists. Acacia was just a pretty name I found when browsing flower names. I don't know if it actually looked like how I described it. And the flower part names…just forget I even mentioned them. I probably used them incorrectly since all I found in my flower research was a picture and a bunch of labels. ramble rambleLet's just say that all the flowers I put in this chapter are gonna be made up with stolen names. Got it?!?!?! is stressed outSee my livejournal for a more in-depth reason for the "Faux Garden" and reasoning about my flower talk.

(6)- Wow….I thought it was pretty coincidental that "murderer" in Ku-Uh looks a lot like Satan._ Sitanan..._freaky…

(7)- Just to clear up something. They're at a separate home that Ansem likes to stay at. Being that he's the Lord of the entire Southern territory, he has different estates all around. See my livejournal for more about the Territories.

PB: Man…that was way too hard to write. I cannot believe I made it through alive. I can't believe I wrote a **13** page chapter (without endnotes/reviews) nearly diesThe smut was about two pages long. (this whole thing is 18 Fooking pages long!!!!) -- O those stupid lemons. Fun to read…killer to write.

Wingy: Wingy thinks PB should write more lemons!

PB: OO Are you kidding me?!?!?! That was the hardest part! I can't believe I wrote _thrust_ in there!!!! feels awkwardIt was weird cause I took a break and watch some tv, next thing I know, my dad was reading some of my smut out loud. vv You won't believe how fast I dashed to my computer to close the document. -- Awkward times…

Wingy: Now everyone in PB's family knows she's a pervert cept Homer and Prince (her pet snake and frog)

PB: Awww….my pet frog recently died. (ok, not recently…but I'm still sad about it!) Poor Prince…**I dedicate this chappie to you my good frog.**

Wingy: Yeah…whatever…time to respond to peeps!

**Silent-Mousie**- twitch Flame me? Please…brushes off so-called-threat Haha, thanks for reviewing and voting!

**Ravyn-09**- Good point…but only the votes can tell! Thank you for reviewing and voting!

**Littlelovelylani**- OMGOSH! I feel honored you reviewed my story! I love your fic Sora of the Sea! (sorry I haven't reviewed on it though, I will I promise!) I tried the eight-ball thing…I got 'come back later' -.- Mmm…but I deserved not getting a lot of reveiws cause I DIDN'T UPDATE. And I'm sorry for that. Haha…skool is a mean building. And that's awesome about you principle…I don't even know who my school principal is.

**Riva van Dyk**- Yeah…I felt like I rushed that last chapter. But I'm too lazy to fix it. -- Hope this chappie was ok though. blush blush blushBadguy Sephy eh? Yeah…we need more people to torture and molest our heroes…yeah…evil grin

**Witchofevilmagic**- Me too…all those things…PLUS crap on it. Haha….meh….

**Shady gurl**- Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it! snickerThanks for reviewing and voting!

**Si Si**- Yes…poor poor Ceilo. She's dead. Just like Prince. (my poor frog!!!) TT Hehe…or is she??? dun dun duuuuunYeah…my fic is cool cause of the language that I didn't make up. BWAHAHAHA! Hope THIS chappie was long enough for ya. You so picky…O, and if you wanna start up another fruit book, go ahead…but you get the notebook! (I got it last time…)

**Diamondprincess2006**- Sorry for keeping you waiting. Hmmm…bad to good eh? I dunno…might confuse voters. But I'll think about it and if it works…I might do that. Thanks for the suggestion!

**Kaleena55**- Yesh…those mean Kiyntc. Haha…Wingy is thankful for the chocolate. (Wingy: YESH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!) steals some of Wingy's chocolate

**Katca Mcadar**- Haha…I thought the part where Riku fogives Cielo sounded kinda corny. Then again, I think everything I write is corny. /coughsmutcough/ Heh…poor Riku. Something bad did happen. vv Bad Ansem! BAD! whacks him with a bunny slipper

**Van de Fanelia**- It's ok u haven't reviewed. I admit I don't review every single time either. Thanks for reviewing this time though! O and thanks for voting too!

**Skaddicted**- Hmmm…yeah, Riku isn't exactly a slave if you think about it. I'd think of him more as Ansem's personal fuck buddy. That evil Ansem…always so sexy. Haha…And Sora has been a slave for almost all of his life, so he knows the routine. Riku grew up in a nice house…with nice parents…cause remember…Riku was ten when he got taken away. So he is like 'what can this person do to me if I don't listen?' SPANKING that's what. XD Man you hit it on the dot! Heh….yeah, I'm a poet at heart…suck at writing fics. Poems and one-shots are my thing. Alrighty then! Thanks for the long review! I love you for it, and I hope you enjoyed this chappie which is the longest yet.

**Angel K.D.**- Yesh…the RikuxSora pairing is being neglected…vv but it comes when it comes. /laugh/ (sorry, bad pun!) I know it's so sad…I'm an angst freak! Maybe I'll write a fic that is comedic…one day…--'' Thanks for reviewing and voting!

**Vash's Girl**- Haha…I love Riku angst too! Now your confusing me…I put you down for undecided…vv Anyways, thanks for reviewing! And half voting…haha (Wingy: VASH!!!! /glomps/) Ack! Wingy get off him! He doesn't belong to you! /steals some doughnuts/

**Frostt**- TT tearWow…I feel so special. Thanks super duper much for reviewing! /throws confetti in the air/

**Will's Girl**- There's an update. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing!

**Reina-183**- I think I've hinted that there was going to be a bit more of Kairi and Takumi in pervious chappies. (Wingy: Cause Wingy wants more TAKUMI!!!!!) -.- Yeah, can't tell you about the happy ending though, you'll have to wait to see who dies-I mean what happens. /nervous laugh/

**Cati**- Haha…you can review as much as you like. One, two, three times…I'm happy with just one though. Lucky you that I updated like right after you reviewed. Sorry I haven't updated though (don't cry!)…as I've said, never was in the mood…-.- Thanks for reviewing and voting!

PB: Wow! So many reviewers! Thank you so much people! I love everyone! /gives out random hugs/

Random person: WTF?!?!? Get the hell off me!

PB: Eep! I'm sorry mister!

/random person pulls off mask revealing Wingy/

Wingy: Haha! Fooled PB!!!

PB: Why you stupid bird.../gets out bird cage/

Wingy: Nooo! Not the bird cage!!!!! HEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!

PB: Muhahahaaaa!!!!

/insert Ralph/

Ralph: Ummm…since Wingy is being chased by a psychotic PeachBerry, I'll be filling in. Hi, I'm Ralph, Wingy's schoolmate at GAMSI (Guardian Angels and Muses School of Inspiration). Ummm…please take you time to press the button to submit a review. I'm sure PB and Wingy would love you for it, and maybe make PB update a bit faster next time. But please, no flames about the content of this fic, because as the fill-in-narrator, I would throw your flame into a very deep hole, then hunt you down like the mean person you are. I hope I made myself clear. On an ending note, **No more votes on whether or not Sephiroth will be GOOD or BAD please. **PB has made her decision based on the pervious votes, and she would like to thank everyone who did manage to remember to vote. Have a wonderful rest of your life.

Wingy: Ralphyyyyyyy!!!!! Help Wingy!!!! Help Wingy!!!!

Ralph: -.-

PB: /evil laugh/


	7. Encounter

PeachBerry: O my. So long since I've updated. You all must hate me. I do have an excuse though. I have this dog you see…she reads over my shoulder…yeah. I hate that. And when she scratches her ear…so interesting to watch! So as to not get your hopes up, I probably won't update for another couple months. (damn dog!) School starts soon, summer went by so fast!

Wingy: Now that PB will have homework…she'll have to procrastinate from that and write more!

PB: Maybe, my brain works strangely like that. I heard a rumor that wasn't allowing authors to respond to reviews in their fics. I've tried looking for the actual declaration…to no avail. So just in case, **I WILL NOT BE RESPONDING TO REVIEWS HERE**. If you want to see my responses, I might post them in my livejournal. (linked on my profile page) Or just post them in my profile cause lj been giving me glitches…

Wingy: Wingy shall now introduce Ralph to do the thingy!

in comes Ralph

Disclaimer: We do not own anything Kingdom Hearts related. Except PB's Riku blow-up doll. (PB: WHAT! O.o)

Wingy: Thanks Ralph! On with the Story!

(#)- see bottom for more information

* * *

Own Me

By: PeachBerry

Chapter Six, Encounter

_How many times have I woken up to see nothing? Darkness wrapped around me like a cold blanket. The smell of dusk and the sense of emptiness stand still in the darkness. And what is there left for me? There is nothing…but the shadow…but the night. The perpetual black, the forever nightshade, the quiet dimness. It echoed throughout my body, creating numbness. I was without feeling, without awareness, without sensation. I was simply…gone…_

Sora couldn't count the times when he woke up to nothing but the dark. A week ago, when he opened his eyes, and saw nothing, panic raced throughout his body. But now, he has grown used to waking up and seeing no change. From the back of his eyelids to the black empty room which was his living quarter's, that's what he woke up too for the past seven days.

When he could see a sliver of light come from under the door, he cherished every short second of it. Sora didn't want to forget what the sunlight looked like. He leaned against the wooden walls, head drooping down to stare at his hands. Or where his hands would be if he could see them through the veil of darkness.

The rickety of the ship sailing over rough waters has ceased since the night before. Luckily, Sora didn't get too woozy during the trip. But it didn't help the fact that Sora was still sick. Not physically sick, but more of a lonely illness. No one had come to visit after that one night. The night Ansem had acted strangely and practically threw Sora out of his quarters. The night Sora saw Ansem kiss, no, _devour_ Riku with his mouth, hungrily take the boy as his own.

Ever since that night, Sora was all alone in his little cell of a room. No light besides the small slivers from beneath the door. At the base of the door there was a latch that opened a small portion of the door up to let one of the crew members slip Sora some food, but that was about as much contact he got. Otherwise, he was just so utterly alone.

It was hardly silent though, in Sora's little cell. Sometimes he could hear the splash of the waves against the side of the ship or the soft singing of the crew. Other times, Sora thought he heard clicking sounds from bugs or whistling sounds from the wind. But what scared him the most were the voices. They would frighten Sora, whenever he heard them. The dark chuckle of the shadows, laughing at him. Almost too quiet to hear, but loud enough to think you heard them.

Sora thought he was going crazy.

Movement came from underneath the door and then it swung open, flooding the room with sunlight. Sora heard the clinking of boots across the wooden floor as a figure approached him. When Sora's eyes recovered from the quick change of light, the blurry figure shifted into that familiar face. Riku.

"We're nearing land," he said simply.

Sora gulped a little bit, anxiety and nervousness overpowering him. He couldn't find it in his strength to stand and stumbled getting up. Riku caught the boy before he could collapse and helped him to stand up straight.

"Err…thanks," said Sora, unsure of himself. Riku only bowed his head and gently grabbed Sora's arm, helping him up the flight of stairs to the top deck. Sora felt himself blushing a little bit at the contact. It surprised him that Riku was strong enough to be able to hold him up while climbing stairs. But then again, it could have been that Sora hadn't had _any_ form of human contact for nearly a week. And Riku was pulling Sora around like he was made of clouds.

When they reached the top deck, the first thing Sora saw was blood. Or, at least it looked like blood. On the other side of the ship, the wood was stained a dark red. It was splattered, randomly stretching as far as seven feet across. Sora froze for a moment, studying the blood. Or was it? It could've been paint. The color was far too dark to be blood. It was almost black…

"Stay clear of that area of the ship boy." Sora jumped, clinging a bit onto Riku as a tall, slim man garbed in loose baggy clothing came up from beside him. He was one of the crew members.

"Excuse me?" asked Sora, still slightly surprised.

"I said you stay clear of that part of the ship, boy! That's where one of 'em _shadows_ went rouge and took their kill. Poor fellow, didn't see 'em comin'. Gotta be careful on this here ship. 'Specially with Lord Ansem aboard. He got a hot temper like one of 'em Red Dragons you hear about way down South. I betcha that's where that man came from. Southern region is known for its Barbarians." (1) The man laughed loudly, ruffling Sora's hair before walking away. Sora stood there stunned for a while before he noticed Riku was still holding him slightly and so straighten himself up. He faintly remembered seeing a group of the sailors crowding around on that one night. On that night that Ansem had seemed angry…

"What was that man talking about, Riku?"

"You'll see," he answered. Sora made a face, but didn't press the older boy. Like it would matter. Riku wasn't exactly the expert conversationalist. Without warning, a hand fell lightly onto Sora's shoulder. Sora turned to see who it was and shivered at the sight.

Ansem was smiling down at him.

"It's been so long, Sora. Nice to see you again." Sora didn't reply and the man ushered him to the edge of the ship, away from the strange black blood. When they reached the railing, Ansem took his hand off Sora's shoulder and gripped the handrail.

"This is your new home, Sora," grinned Ansem. "Welcome to Infernis." (2)

Despite the way Ansem presented this territory with admiration and perhaps a bit of longing, there wasn't much to be impressed by. From what Sora could see, the port they were sailing toward was hardly anything but ordinary. Besides the fact that there were no other ships in sight and a thin sheet of fog blurred everything into dullness, the port was just like the one they had left from. As they sailed closer, Sora began to feel nervous. He could clearly see the port's town now, its small grey buildings scattered here and there. Yet, it was completely deserted. Not a single soul was in sight.

They finally docked at a pier and began to disembark, starting with Ansem in front, Riku close behind him. Sora followed Riku, and behind him one of the crew members lead Ansem's black horse. Having his feet on solid land made Sora a bit unsteady at first, but it was also somewhat relaxing.

What Sora had seen from afar he could inspect more clearly now that they had landed. A heavy fog coated the small port, giving it a dreary appearance which was far from welcoming. Speaking of welcoming, where was everyone?

"Sora." The boy turned to see Riku was motioning him closer.

"Yes?"

"Do not leave my side, understand?" Riku's voice was stern, commanding, leaving no room for argument.

"Y-yes," whispered Sora. Riku then nodded and continued forward through the fog, to Ansem's side.

_If I stay by your side, does that mean I must stay by His?_

"My home is not far from here, my dear Sora. Half a day's ride. I can not wait until you see it. Such beautiful land! And wait until you see the gardens. The loveliest in all of Infernis. Do you know why?" Ansem flashed Sora a smile as he climbed atop his horse. The boy shook his head. _Where is he going with this?_

"Because the flowers bloom year round," said Riku weakly. Sora glanced at Riku's face and noticed something different. He wasn't sure if it was the fog, or if the older boy's eyes seemed to misted over. As if he was remembering.

"Don't you think that it is absolutely lovely?" asked Ansem.

Sora didn't know what to think or say to such a question, so he simply nodded his head. Suddenly, Sora felt movement behind him and swerved around quickly. He jumped at the sight of a large horse standing tall in front of him, Riku holding it's reigns. It was a strong creature, with a shiny black coat and a white nuzzle. The horse's mane was trimmed short, its ears were relaxed and laying back. Deep black eyes stared past Sora, seeming to think he wasn't really worth it's interest.

"This is Oblivion. He won't bite."

"Oh…" Despite Riku's words, he still felt nervous around the large animal. Sora watched as Riku lightly patted the face of the horse. Oblivion shook his head slightly and nuzzled Riku's hair. Sora repressed a laugh when the creature nibbled on a lock of sliver hair.

"Stop that…" said Riku, smacking the horse lightly on the neck. Sora stepped forward, and reached out to pet the horse's cheek, but Riku's hand darted out and grabbed the boy's wrist. "You shouldn't pet his face until he's comfortable with you, but here…" Riku led Sora's hand to the Oblivion's side, and the younger boy stroked the horse's flank. Sora seemed to relax a little, his fear subsiding after coming in contact with the large creature.

"You ready then?" ask Riku.

"Ready for wh-AHHH!" Riku had lifted Sora from the waist, and seated him on top of Oblivion. The horse snorted softly, eyeing the new passenger on his back. Riku mounted the horse as well and sat behind Sora. He wrapped his arms around the other boy and grabbed the reigns. Sora's face flushed a light pink, half from the close contact of Riku's chest to his back, and half from being so high off the ground. When Riku lightly kicked his heels into Oblivion's side, the horse began to trot and Sora feared he would fall off.

"Wait I'm not ready!" Sora leaned forward, grasping the horse's neck.

"Don't choke him Sora." Riku used one hand to pulled Sora up, and he whispered softly into the boy's ear. "There's nothing to fear, I will not let you fall." Riku sat up a bit straighter, and made Oblivion walk a few yards, getting Sora used to the bumpy ride. He instructed Sora to hold onto the horn of the saddle, and they went into a canter. (3)

"I see you've never ridden a horse before?" Ansem rode up beside them, his horse almost identical to Riku's, except for the white nuzzle.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, no worries. Our destination is not far off, quarter day's ride at the most." Ansem reached over from his horse to pulled Riku towards him and then whispered foreign words which Sora did not understand. The Lord noticed the boy's puzzled expression, but offered no explanation and only smiled. Ansem gave his horse a kick, Oblivion following his lead, and they set off.

Sora thought to ask Riku what Ansem had whispered, perhaps he had just misheard. He changed his mind when Oblivion started to gallop, gripping the saddle's horn till his hands turned red. An arm slinked around the boy's torso holding him firmly. Riku again bent low into Sora's ear to remind him of what he said before.

"I won't let you fall, I won't let them take you."

_I won't let them take you?_

Sora did not reply, but simply nodded his head. He wanted to whisper a thanks, but a swift movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was ever so slight, but it seemed the shadow's in the shade of the trees were _shifting_. Small quick movements that went against the wind. Before Sora could focus on any distinct shape, the shadow dispersed revealing nothing there.

_I must be seeing things_, he thought. Despite his attempts, for the rest of the journey Sora kept his eye out for any other abnormal movements.

By the time they finally stopped, the sky had grown darker, with only faint red and orange light shining over the western horizon. They were atop a small hill, over looking their destination. Standing tall and strong down at the bottom of the hill was a three story mansion. Ivy grew along it's walls and the front gardens were made up of mostly wild greenery that grew and overlapped each other. A path lead from the front gates to encircle a fountain that no longer ran water. From the far distance, Sora could see that the building and surrounding were very old. Even pieces of brick were chipped off and large black smears were scarred across front. The black stains looked oddly familiar.

"Welcome to your new home." said Ansem. The words were like a key that locked away all of Sora's hopes. This is where he will become one of those lifeless humans who take the beating. Through Ansem's admiration for his home, Sora only saw his prison.

Ansem dismounted his steed, and Riku did the same. The elder boy assisted Sora in dismounting, and then they set off for the grounds, leaving the horses behind. Sora felt strange just leaving them behind, what was stopping anyone from stealing them?

"Riku, what about Oblivion and…"

"Oathkeeper. They will be fine." (4)

They approached the front entrance. The gates were high and black. Thick metal stood in rows, eerily, and they seemed to laugh at Sora. He looked up to the top of the black gates and saw the sharp spikes glisten in mockery of him.

_Heh…hehe…_

Sora stopped short. He stared at the gates fast approaching as he heard a soft scratchy sound. They were laughing at him. He could hear their cold hearted chuckles. They enjoyed the future that lay before his feet.

"Sora."

The boy was released from his thoughts as Riku's voice reached his ears.

"Sora, let's keep moving. We're almost to the gates." Sora didn't take a single step further. His eyes downcast, Sora picked up a low voice.

"They're laughing at me," he said quietly, merely voicing his thoughts. Riku stood there silently. _He must think I'm going insane for saying such a thing._

"They tend to do that."

"You hear it too?" _Maybe I'm not going crazy._

"Yes. The heartless only do it to rile you up. Don't let it bother you too much. It provokes them."

_Wait a second… the heartless? _Sora glanced back at the gates and gasped at what he saw. What seemed to be a black smoke curl up from in front of the gates. The boy watched in awe and fear as the black gas slowly glided up to form a large figure and with one final twist of smoke, its head appeared… and then its body and arms and legs. Finally, the creature revealed bright pupil-less eyes, glowing a breathtaking golden-yellow. Sora almost went under a trance when he looked into those eyes. They made him feel empty…as if they were sucking every feeling he'd ever felt right out of his eye sockets, leaving him a shell of himself. The wide yellow eyes glanced away and Sora snapped out of his trance.

The creature had taken the form of a giant beast of dark blue armor with the heart insignia Sora has grown to fear. It held up a large shield, a lion's head engraved into the face of the shield. Then Sora heard it. It started with a small growl, emitting from the back of the beast's throat, and grew into a chuckle.

_This is a heartless?_

TBC

* * *

(1)- Errr…yes. The Red Dragons. A band of barbarians that ruled part of the Southern Region before Ansem took over. (they still exist, they're just in exile) But for future reference and to not confuse the people who actually take the time to read my live journal, ANSEM IS NOT FROM THE SOUTH. He just rules over it and that sailor has no clue what he's talking about. Trying to act smart I guess. What a loser! 

(2)- Weeee! I created a Latin word/laugh/ I sorta combined the two words 'inferus' meaning Southern, and 'finis' meaning a boundary or limit, but in my case, Territory. So together it's Southern Territory! I also like how it kinda sounds like 'inferno' which reminds me of HELL which is kinda where Ansem is leading Sora to. Hohoho..everything I write has a meaning! (Ack! I got major writer's block after writing that line! Nuuuu….)

(3)- I hope all this horse talk isn't too confusing. For people's information, the saddle they're using is western style, because I have yet to see an english style saddle that can hold two people. Again, my half-assed research does nothing for my writing…

(4)- HAHA. Ansem's horse is named after the keyblade Kairi gave Sora. (in the game) What does this mean? O ho ho! KAIRI IS EVIL /bash/ Naaaw, I just wanted to name the horses after keyblades, but 'Divine Rose' and 'Wishing Star' and all the rest sounded weird…not that Oathkeeper is any better! It's my fic I can do what I want /rawr/

PB: I had a really difficult time with this chapter. I think it's the worst one yet. The flow sucks…mostly because I was writing everything half assed…it's boring, but then again important because it's Sora's first encounter with a heartless. The heartless become more important to my 'plot' once we get deeper into it.

Wingy: O yes! And PB wrote another version of how Sora first meets the heartless creature! It's a little more poetic, but in first POV, so she didn't add it in. Check it out in PB's LJ if you want to read it! (LJ linked in profile page)

PB: Sometimes I wear these reading glasses on my face to help me with my writer's block. They make me feel smart.

Wingy:That has nothing to do with anything! But PB is just ranting because she doesn't know what to do here now that she's not responding to reviews. (if you want responses, check out the PB profile page, or PB's LJ, which also has more thoughts on the currents chapters, and upcoming chapters!)

PB: They also hurt my eyes, so I dun look through them, I just wear them on the tip of my nose…it sometimes tickles and distracts me. Then I get ideas.

Wingy: Ew PB, you banj! xDDD (some al bhed for ya, Kumu knows…)

PB: Review and I will try my best to finish up the other chapters as quick as possible.

Ralph: Also give PB reading glasses since she likes them so much…

PB/wears them/ I feel nerdy. /squee/


End file.
